Ocaso con madera (abandonado)
by grankhan
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

Que lo disfruten...

"...ahhh Parece que Naruto le esta dando problemas a la guardia otra vez" un hombre alto de pelo color rojo suspiro cansado, el era Sirchzer Lucifer antes conocido como Sirchzer Gremory. Sirchzer miraba con una pequeña sonrisa la estatua que se le había construido en su honor.

"Pero como diablos hizo eso sin que nadie lo notara.." Ajuka Beelzebub miraba algo sorprendido su estatua que también había sido construida para honrarlo. Ajuka era un poco más bajo que Sirchzer, tenía el cabello color corto, antes era conocido como Ajuka Astaroth.

"Hmm.. Yo no soy calvo, yo me rasuro" El hombre más alto del grupo era Falbium Asmodeus, antes conocido como Falbium Galysia-Laslobas, el era un hombre alto y calvo.

"Jajaja~ yo creo que se ven genial~ voy a invitar a Naru-tan a cenar esta noche, me dejo de lo mas linda" Serafall Leviathan, antes conocida como Serafall Sitri era una hermosa mujer de estatura baja grandes pechos, piel cremosa y muslos bien definidos. Serafall miraba con ojos brillosos su estatua que había sido construida en su honor.

Detrás del enorme edificio que era el parlamento, un castillo donde los Devils se reunían para discutir nuevas leyes a si como el curso de acción del Inframundo, había cuatro estatuas de lo Maou regentes actuales. Sirchzer, Ajuka, Falbium y Serafall estaban parados en la plaza a las afueras del parlamento viendo sus estatuas, a su alrededor había caos total, había guardias gritando y corriendo por todos lados.

Sirchzer miraba con una sonrisa como su estatua había sido demacrada, su estatua tenía un mostacho que terminaba en espiral, además tenía unas lagrimas que corrían sobre sus ojos, sobre su frente decía Baka-Red (tonto rojo)

Ajuka de verdad le quería preguntar a Naruto como es que lo había hecho sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que el trabajo había sido terminado, su estatua tenía un moco bajando por su nariz y sus labios también tenían varias líneas bajando por ellos simulando como si estuviera babeando.

Falbium seguía repitiendo que el se rasuraba, su estatua tenía estrellas en los ojos, unos ojuelos adornaban sus mejillas, además había una flecha que salía de su frente apuntando a su cabeza que decía calva.

Los ojos de Serafall brillaban con estrellas al ver su estatua, la de ella era tal vez la más detallada había unicornios, estrellas, arco iris, estrellas fugases y una corona de princesa que adornaba su cabeza, además decía "te amo Nee-chan" con corazones flotando alrededor justo debajo de su cuello. Serafall tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al leer esas palabras "jijiji~ yo también te amo Naru-tan~"

"No se preocupen Maous-sama esta vez lo atraparemos!" Un Devil clase alta que era el encargado de la seguridad del lugar les afirmo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Grayfia Gremory esposa de Sirchzer suspiro, era ese esta vez lo que la preocupaba "y que va a pasar con las demás veces? Las anteriores y las que siguen en un futuro?"

"Guhh!" El guardia a cargo dio un paso atrás al escuchar las frías palabras de la Reyna mas fuerte, el guardia cayó al suelo y comenzó a golpear el suelo mientras que lagrimas de cocodrilo caían de sus ojos "buu.. C-cada vez que lo atrapamos resulta ser uno de esos clones de madera.. O nos embosca y usa uno de esos estupidos sellos que rocía pintura naranjaaaaaa buaaaah.." El guardia lloraba al recordar.

"Hmm, es cierto has descubierto algo más acerca de ese Elemento Madera o Mokuton como Naruto lo llama Ajuka?" Sirchzer comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda en un intento de consolar al atormentado guardia.

"Nada.. No hay nada en los registros ni actuales ni pasados, Naruto podría bien ser el creador de un nuevo Pilar" Ajuka le respondió, el estaba fascinado con la habilidad de Naruto de crear árboles o mas bien vida de la nada "lo único que sé es que es una composición de los elementos Agua y Tierra, pero hay algo más ahí, algo que falta.. Naruto tiene ese algo que le permite crear madera, árboles, flores de la nada.." Naruto era especial al tener ese algo, Ajuka intento hacer lo mismo tratando de combinar los elementos Agua y Tierra. Pero lo único que salía era lodo.

"Además ese Fuin.. Aunque parece que es una magia que Naruto apenas esta descubriendo y experimentando ya es bastante famosa.. Tengo mas solicitudes del ejército pidiendo que lo vuela a contratar para poner mas barreras de detección" Falbium hablo, los oficiales del ejército no paraban de molestarlo con lo mismo.

No había pilar existente que no hubiera contratado los servicios de Naruto para usar Fuin en sus mansiones/castillos, barreras de detección, trampas y otros cosas era lo que el Fuin de Naruto podía hacer, el rubio solo pedía a cambio un plato de comida caliente y si el Pilar insistía en darle dinero Naruto se marchaba con una mirada triste diciendo que lo donaran a el orfanato donde él vivía.

Serafall arrugo su rostro, todos lo Pilares querían a Naruto para si, por esto ultimadamente nadie se lo llevaba, cuando un Pilar estaba a punto de adoptarlo como fue el caso de los Phoenix otro Pilar se interponía soltando cualquier razón tonta o los ancianos también eran bastante buenos en poner excusas absurdas. Serafall soltó un poco de instinto asesino, por la culpa de esa gente Naruto no comía apropiadamente o tenía ropa decente, casi todos los días salía a las calles con la misma ropa como muchos otros Devils en su situación.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Serafall, era Grayfia "estoy de acuerdo contigo Serafall-sama pero Naruto también es culpable, el podría muy bien tomar el dinero que los Pilares le ofrecen" sinceramente Grayfia muchas veces se preguntaba si Naruto era un verdadero idiota o solo se hacia el idiota tratando de elaborar un plan maestro tan complejo que necesitaba que todos pensaran que era un idiota..

Un sonido de una explosión como si fuera un ruidoso gas/pedo sonó, varios gritos se escucharon un humo color verde comenzó a cubrir los alrededores, además de que el olor era horrible, las risas maniacas de Naruto se pudieron escuchar mientras salía corriendo del humo solo para trepar por los edificios y desaparecer. Todo eso paso en las espaldas de Grayfia.

"Allí esta!" Algún guardia grito "tras el!" Otro grito "Ruval-sama por favor valla tras de el!" una voz femenina se escucho "ehhh! Estas loca acabo de comprar este traje no quiero que se cubra de naranja" la voz de Ruval se escuchaba en el fondo también "Ruval-sama!" La misma voz femenina grito indignada "es su obligación ir tras de el! Valla en este momento y atrapelo!" "Ya, ya de verdad con ustedes.. Si me preguntan esas estatuas se ven mejor"

Los cuatro Maou e incluso Grayfia estaban de acuerdo con Ruval, Serafall obligaría a que dejaran su estatua tal y como estaba.

"Voy tras el Sirchzer-sama" Grayfia comentó desapareciendo en un círculo color azul claro.

"Ten cuidado Grayfia-chan.. Recuerda que la pintura que el usa no sale hasta después de una semana" Sirchzer despidió a su esposa moviendo su mano alegremente "haaaa.. Esos viejos van a gritar y patalear esta vez" comento Sirchzer.

"Te he dicho que me dejes encárgame de ellos Sir-tan!" Serafall mucha veces quería aplastar sus cabezas como si fueran sandias.

"No te preocupes por el se sabe cuidar solo.. Además tiene el apoyo de los patriarcas y matriarcas de los Pilares" comento Falbium, sinceramente el se quería echar sobre el suelo y dormir.

Ajuka no dijo nada simplemente se quedo viendo las estatuas preguntado se como lo había echo.

XXXX

Lord y Lady Sitri caminaban por las calles de Lilith junto con su hija menor y heredera del clan Sitri, Sona Sitri. Lord Sitri era un hombre alto y muy delgado con piel blanca y facciones finas, Lady Sitri era una versión más madura de sus dos hijas y finalmente Sona era una versión más joven de su hermana y madre.

"No pienso casarme con alguien que tenga un intelecto menor al mío y Zephydor Galysia-Laslobas es claramente alguien sin intelecto" Sona comentó, arrugo un poco su cara al recordar las palabras de Zephydor, cosas como yo te quitare la virginidad y demás solo lo hacían peor.

Lady Sitri suspiro, la verdad es que a ella tampoco le caía muy bien el heredero al Pilar Galysia-Laslobas, pero el contrato estaba firmado ya, a menos que Sona encontrara una manera de convencerlo de anular el contrato entonces los dos se casarían quiera o no.

Desconocido para su madre, Sona ya tenía un plan para deshacerse de ese matrimonio arreglado, Zephydor era un tipo mal hablado y de sangre caliente, ella estaba segura su "honor" no lo dejaría rechazar un juego.. Si le presionabas los botones correctos.

Los tres Sitris regresaban de una reunión que tuvieron en el castillo del Pilar Galysia-Laslobas, la reunión fue mal, Zephydor hacia comentarios sexuales que no le gustaban para nada a ninguno de los tres Sitris, a quien le iba a gustar que su hija no fuera vista más que un juguete sexual, los tres Sitris no pudieron mal y salieron de el castillo lo más rápido posible. Ahora los tres se dirigían a su hogar.

"Hmm, ya vieron" Lord Sitri señaló en la dirección donde las estatuas de los Maou regentes estaban "jajaja! Naruto se paso esta vez, pintar las estatuas de los Maou de forma tan ridícula"

Lady Sitri se llevo su mano a su boca discretamente para ahogar una mini risa que amenaza con salir, ella veía la estatuas, era algo que nadie pensaría hacer o haría, es bastante gracioso.

"Hmm, Naruto.." Sona levanto sus lentes, sus mejillas se tornaron con un ligero color rosa y sus anteojos brillaron haciendo que fuera imposible ver sus ojos "no podemos arreglar un contrato de matrimonio con el.. Pienso que es mejor tener el elemento Madera dentro del clan, además sus sellos harían a nuestro pilar bastante fuerte e influenciable"

Los dos Sitris le lanzaron una mirada de sorpresa a su hija "p-p-puede que sea un poco tonto, pero el es bastante creativo" sus padres solo seguían viéndola "p-por ejemplo su broma más reciente" Sona apunto hacia las estatuas, pero sus padres seguían viéndola, esto solo la puso mas nerviosa "aa-ahh a-aunque f-fue tonta también fue bastante creativa"

Los dos padres se miraron cuando Sona termino de hablar, para luego suspirar "no es que no queramos.. Derecho si pudiéramos lo hubiéramos hecho.. El problema es"

"Existen bastantes discusiones por adoptarlo a un Pilar, si comentamos que queremos un matrimonio arreglado contigo, entonces los demás Pilares también exigirán que ellos sean los que tengan ese matrimonio" Lady Sitri veía como varios guardias corrían hacia ellos.

"Empezaríamos un circulo que nunca terminaría al igual que discutir con su adopción.. Ahora Sona si el se enamorara de ti y.. Quisiera estar contigo entonces seria una historia muy diferente" Lord Sitri puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija pequeña y comenzó a acariciarla con amor.

"Y-ya veo" Sona volvió a levantar los lentes.

Como si los Sitris hubieran invocado a Mephisto Pheles, Naruto apareció corriendo a lo lejos viniendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

"Suficiente Naruto.. Solo acepta tu castigo" Ruval Phoenix apareció a toda velocidad detrás de Naruto.

Los Sitris miraban con sonrisas, como el rostro de Naruto cambiaba de pura risa a terror absoluto al escuchar a Ruval, evadir Devils clase baja y media era una cosa, pero Devils clase Ultímate estaban en otra liga aparte.

Naruto se detuvo justo a lado de Sonia, Naruto junto sus manos en un ruidoso Clap* y luego cruzo sus dedos, era lo que el llamaba un sello de serpiente, un sonido se escucho (como el que hacen las técnicas en Naruto cuando van a hacer ninjutsu) No importa cuantas veces Sona veía sus técnicas jamás le dejaban de impresionar, cinco pedazos de madera salían de Naruto, para luego tomar la forma del rubio "Mokuton moku bunshin!" (Liberación de madera clones de madera!)

"Quien es el real" los seis hablaron al mismo tiempo, mientras corrían y saltaban a direcciones diferentes.

Ruval suspiro, esos clones eran bastante difíciles de lidiar por el simple hecho de que el único que podía distinguirlos era Ajuka, los clones parecían estar realmente vivos "divídanse y síganlos"

"Sabes que no podrán atraparlo verdad Ruval-kun" Lord Sitri comentó acercándose a el junto con su familia.

Ruval hizo una reverencia al ver al patriarca y matriarca Sitri junto con la heredera del Pilar "Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri" 'gracias! Ahora ya no tendré que perseguirlo' "supongo que es nuestra obligación o algo así Lord Sitri.."

Mientras que Lord y Lady Sitri entablaban una pequeña conversación Sona miraba hacia donde Naruto había corrido o mas bien hacia donde uno de los Narutos habían corrido.

'Lo voy a atrapar.. Y lo voy a obligar a que se una a mi dignidad... Solo yo soy capaz de corregir ese comportamiento' una muy ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sona "con mi cerebro y su creatividad seremos imparables" Sona susurro, tenía que hacerlo suyo antes de que Rias o Ravel le pusieran sus garras encima.

XXXX

Una pequeña dama caminaba por un parque que era usualmente usado por jóvenes parejas. Los jóvenes Devils que veían a la pequeña de cabello rubio, ojos azules y un pecho que no debería tener para su edad tenían una sonrisa al escuchar las cosas que iba susurrando, todas las parejas dedujeron que se trataba de una Phoenix por los comentarios como "ese idiota debería de estar agradecido que le prepare esto" o "hmph, cuando me vea seguramente me postrara ante mi y me pedirá mi almuerzo como siempre lo hace" se escapaban de su boca seguida de una carcajada de superioridad. Todos las parejas sabían que se trataba de una joven Phoenix seguramente caminando para ver a su primer y lo que sería más probablemente su último amor. El amor de los Phoenix era tan legendario como su inmortalidad.

"Da tu mejor esfuerzo Ravel-chan, recuerda que el camino hacia el amor de un hombre es su estómago" una de las parejas comento.

"Hmhp, por su puesto que ya se eso, es por eso que preparo comida yo misma todos los diaaa-" Ravel parpadeo varias veces al escuchar lo que estaba apunto de decir, su cara se tornó toda roja, Ravel apunto con su dedo a la pareja que había hecho el comentario "Quien quiere darle de comer a ese idiota!"

Su espontáneo cambio de actitud solo trajo mas risas a las parejas que la veían. Ravel se puso todavía más roja.

"Pero enserio Ravel, Naruto puso una broma bastante grande hoy, lo mas probable es que se dirija hacia acá para esconderse"

"Quien ama a Naruto yo no!" Otra vez Ravel grito, Ravel se tapo la boca, nadie le pregunto si ella lo amaba o no.

Solo se escucharon mas risas hasta que una Devils clase alta hablo "Ravel-chan varias auras se dirigen hacia acá, entre ellas esta Naruto deberías apresurarte antes de que envíen a alguien que si pueda capturarlo"

Ravel salió corriendo al escuchar a la Devil clase alta.

Después de correr varios metros y de asegurarse de que nadie estaba espiando, Ravel volvió a tomar su pose de dama y continuo con su monólogo interno "hohoho~ eso es debes de estar mas agradecido, solo yo puedo saciar ese estomago ilimitado.. Hmph así qu-e-e no puedes estar con n-nadie mas, ni-siquiera con esa tonta de S-Sona.. A-además es obvio que yo tengo mas busto" Ravel continuo con su monólogo hasta que escucho como unos arbustos se movían.

"Psst.. Psst.. Ravel-chan soy yo Naruto" la cara bigotuda de Naruto salió de entre los arbustos mucho para la sorpresa y deleite de Ravel.

Ravel estaba a punto de hablar pero se detuvo cuando Naruto puso su dedo en sus labios. Naruto señaló hacia el camino y se volvió a esconder.

"Ravel-sama!" Ravel salto al escuchar su nombre sorprendida. Volteo y encontró uno de los guardias del parlamento "s-si?"

"De casualidad no ha visto a Naruto por aquí" el guardia pregunto volteando por todos lados.

Ravel resistió la ganas de mirar hacia donde estaba Naruto, si hacia eso el guardia sospecharía de algo "n-no lo he visto por aquí.. Pero creo que vi algunos arbustos moverse más allá" Ravel señaló una dirección que nada tenía que ver.

"Ya veo muchas gracias Ravel-sama!" El guardia dio una reverencia y salió corriendo hacia la dirección que Ravel había apuntado.

Luego de unos segundos Naruto volvió a salir de los arbustos donde estaba escondido.

"Naruto-baka! Que hiciste ahora! Escuche que toda la guardia te esta buscando" Ravel le grito mientras le jalaba la oreja.

Naruto hizo algunos ruidos de dolor "solo pinte las aburridas estatuas de los Maou!"

Ravel lo soltó y trato de ahogar una risa.

Growww*

Naruto callo de rodillas "ahhh.. No desayune" la verdad es que si había desayunado en el orfanato.. Pero ya volvía a tener hambre.

A Ravel le brillaron los ojos "hmph que idiota eres toma" Ravel le ofreció un paquete envuelto en un lindo trapo rosa.

Naruto tomo el paquete o mas bien Bento y miraba a Ravel como si fuera una diosa "ah.. Ravel-chan tu siempre cuidando de este ser que no es digno de ti!" Lagrimas de cocodrilo caían de sus ojos.

Ravel se ruborizó "por supuesto que deberías estar agradecido tonto yo soy la única que puede hacer esto de ti"

Antes de que pudieran continuar su conversación varias conoces y armaduras se escucharon.

"Haaa... Tengo que irme Ravel-chan" Naruto desapareció corriendo entre la densa arbolada.

Ravel no pudo mas que maldecir a la guardia por haber arruinado su momento con Naruto.

XXXX

Naruto veía sentado sobre un edifico como poco a poco las cosas se estaban calmando en la plaza del parlamento, pronto los Maou y las líderes de los Pilares, junto con el consejo de ancianos a si como gente influyente entrarían para platicar sobre quien sabe que.

Naruto se comía felizmente lo que Ravel le había dado, era arroz con pollo y puerco, sabia bastante bien.

Mientras comía no pudo evitar en lo tan diferente que fue su infancia en Konohagakure. La gente actualmente se reía con el y no de el, además pensaban que sus bromeas eran divertidas, la gente no lo corría como si fuera una plaga, cuando entraba a una tienda los dueños o dueñas lo saludaban con una sonrisa, no como en konoha que lo llamaban demonio lo sacaban a patadas y luego echaban sal para que el demonio no volviera a entrar. Los niños en el orfanato lo llamaban oniisan sobre todo Tsubaki que no quería dejar el lado de su oniichan. Naruto había echo varios sellos que ayudaron a mejorar las condiciones del orfanato en gran medida, sellos que hacían salir el agua de los baños caliente, sellos que calentaban la comida ya no había necesidad de pagar la exagerada cuenta de gas, además gracias a su Mokuton pudo construir varios cosas echas de madera, Bañeras, bases para camas y pudo hacer algunas paredes separando la cama de cada huérfano dándoles a si un poco de privacidad a cada uno, no que a Tsubaki le importara ella quería dormir con su oniichan.

El Mokuton.

La legendaria línea de sangre de la primer sombra del fuego de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Era una bendición para Naruto tenerla, aunque muchas veces se pregunta como la adquirió después de re encarnar como Devil.. Naruto suponía que Kurama negaba la habilidad o algo así al ser sellado dentro de el, o tal vez el sello que puso su padre intervino de alguna manera. De todos modos Naruto era básicamente Ashura quien tuvo la habilidad y Hashirama quien también tuvo la habilidad, era obvio que Naruto la tendría también.

Naruto por fin termino la deliciosa comida de Ravel, tal vez le tendría que regalar algo un trabajo de madera echo por el o algo así. Naruto miro hacia abajo ya no había nadie, la reunión debió de comenzar ya supuso Naruto, así que Naruto salto del edifico tenía una reunión de líderes que interrumpir, se sentía como Sasuke cuando interrumpió la reunión de los Kages solo que esta vez no habría peleas.

Los Devils se habían portado amablemente con el, Así que era el deber de Naruto protegerlos.

XXXX

Las gigantes puertas del parlamento se abrieron de golpe, haciendo que las cabezas de la gente más poderosa del inframundo se voltearan al mismo tiempo, bueno excepto por la de Falbium que levantó su cabeza mientras se limpiaba la baba de su boca.

Sircherz se llevo su palma su rostro al reconocer a quien había abierto las puertas.

Lord Bael no tardo en vocear sus pensamientos "cual es el significado de esto! Estamos en una importante reunión!"

"Lo siento Jiji-Bael es que necesito contarles algo" la voz de un niño se escucho.

Los demás inmediatamente supieron de quien se trataba.

"Naruto! No puedes hacer eso!" Venelana estaba enojada con el.

Naruto pensó que tal vez entrar a si no fue de las mejores ideas al ver a Venelena "p-perdón no lo volveré hacer! Pero de verdad es importante"

"Que pasa mocoso te vienes a entregar por la broma que hiciste o por fin recapacitas y nos darás los secretos de tus sellos antes de que te los saquemos en una tortura" inmediatamente el anciano que hizo el comentario sintió el instinto asesino de las líderes de los pilares y de los Maou.

Naruto solo le saco la lengua.

Naruto saco de sus bolsillos cuatro rollos de papel, luego hizo un sello de serpiente con sus mano y cinco clones de madera salieron de el, después se paro en medio de la sala, junto sus manos en un Clap* una mini ciudad a escala de madera brotó del suelo, cuatro Narutos tomaron un rollo cada uno y luego se dirigieron a cuatro puntos de la ciudad.

"Que haces Naruto-kun" Diehauser Belial vía con mucha curiosidad las acciones de Naruto.

"Espera un momento Niisan" Naruto el Naruto original camino hacia Serafall poniéndose a lado de ella "Será-nee podrías por favor crear una burbuja de agua del tamaño que quieras"

"Okay~ pero solo si me das un beso" Serafall levantó sus labios como si fuera un pato, pero Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Por favor neechan"

"Mou, esta bien pero tendrás que venir a cenar esta noche con nosotros" Naruto solo asintió felizmente, parece que podrá comer dos veces esta noche, en el orfanato y en el castillo Sitri. Serafall solo pudo sonreír al ver la carita feliz de Naruto.

Serafall creo una bola de agua del tamaño de su palma y la mantuvo ahí, rápidamente Naruto saco otro rollo que puso sobre la frente de Serafall.

Naruto volvió hacia la ciudad de manera que había creado, le asintió a sus clones y estos asintieron de regreso, los clones pusieron los rollos en el suelo y comenzaron a hacer varios símbolos con las manos luego presionaron con el pie los rollos y se pudo escuchar algo como si se hubiera activado.

"Ahora imagínense que alguien no deseado por ejemplo un espía intenta cruzar Lilith sin usar los medios oficiales" Naruto metió su mano dentro de la ciudad, al principio nada paso.

"Sentí eso" dijo Serafall en shock, cuando Naruto puso la mano sobre la ciudad de manera Serafall sintió un click y luego la burbuja de agua también salto un poco como si una mano invisible la hubiera tocado.

"Así es, una enorme barrera de detección rodeando toda la ciudad, sin necesidad de suplementarla con constante poder mágico, solo un pequeño equipo de monitoreo que este ahí todo el tiempo todos los días y en Lilith no volverán a entrar intrusos sin que lo sepamos" Naruto termino, los clones desaparecieron en un Poof* junto con la ciudad.

Todos estaban en shock al escuchar a Naruto, eso era simplemente increíble, una barrera necesitaba constante poder mágico y dependiendo de lo grande de la barrera mas poder necesitaba. Naruto había inventado una barrera que podía rodear toda la ciudad, con un pequeño equipo de respuesta para capturar cualquier intruso que entrara a la ciudad y buala jamás se tendrían que volver a preocupar por espías nunca mas.

"Cu-cuando puedes poner la barrera Naruto, necesitaras algo mas?" Falbium le pregunto con muchos ánimos en su voz, Naruto le había dado la solución perfecta, su trabajo se disminuirá bastante y el podrá dormir mas tiempo.

"Hmm, bueno se necesita una persona que sea capaz de usar magia de agua hasta cierto nivel, no al nivel de Será-nee pero que tenga algo de habilidad, a demás se necesita que alguien tenga echa una burbuja que este conectada con la barrera, pero fuera de eso nada mas."

Esto era perfecto, todos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros incluso los ancianos, al mismo tiempo todos los Pilares pensaban mas en traer al rubio bigotudo de su lado.

"Pero.." Naruto hablo de repente y fríamente.

"Esta vez les costara"

Serafall levanto sus cejas será que Naruto por fin comenzará a tomar dinero por sus servicios, si era así entonces seria perfecto, lo que acaba de crear le tendrían que dar dinero suficiente como para comprarse una mansión en la zona más rica de la ciudad más cerca de ella, de esa manera ella podría cuidarlo mejor de los ancianos por si alguno de verdad intentará algo estupido.

Sircherz y Falbium sólo podían preguntarse cuanto dinero le costaría al gobierno.

GROWWWWW*!

El estomago de Naruto gruño mas fuerte que nunca.

Ajuka suspiro, no sabe si es muy inteligente o muy idiota...

XXXX

En el próximo capítulo entraremos mas en las relaciones de Ravel y Sona con Naruto.

Harem: Sona, Irina, Ravel y Asia.


	2. Chapter 2

Que lo disfruten...

"Felicidades Naruto eres ahora un Devil clase alta!" Ajuka hablo felizmente, con su promoción ahora podría tener tierras y construir sobre ellas, así como podría tener sus propia dignidad que le cuidaran las espaldas.

El ritual había terminado.. Naruto tenía la pieza de el Rey dentro.

"Wohoo.." Naruto contesto con sarcasmo en su voz, esto era como ser promovido en una villa ninja de chunnin a jounin, solo eran más responsabilidades.

"Naruto tomate esto seriamente" Ajuka le dijo mientras le daba una caja color negro hecha de madera "toma.. tus propias Devil pieces"

Naruto tomo la caja suspirando. Naruto había tomado el examen para convertirse en Devil clase alta, el no quería, pero después de que Serafall le congelara toda su comida por un día Naruto finalmente se rindió y tomo el examen, el fue el único que aprobó de todos los aspirantes, para Naruto el examen no fue tan difícil, tener cierto nivel de Aura demoniaca, cierto control de magia, ser lo suficientemente rápido, fuerte y ganar en un combate a varios Devils clase media al mismo tiempo, por supuesto el se le hizo fácil, pero el examen era bastante difícil, si no cualquiera seria promovido a Devil clase alta.

"Gracias aunque no tengo mucho interés en formar una dignidad" sinceramente Naruto no tenía interés en formar una dignidad, si.. los Rating Games sonaban divertidos y todo pero Meh.

Ajuka tenía una sonrisa en la cara "dales una oportunidad Naruto.. Quien sabe tal vez y con ellas podrías ayudar a una persona que lo necesite" Ajuka sabia que lo que acaba de decir tendría un efecto sobre el.

Naruto que estaba a punto de irse se detuvo en seco y volteo lentamente para ver a Ajuka a los ojos "t-tu crees?" Era verdad.. Naruto miro la caja negra en sus manos, el sabia que estas piezas podían re encarnar a alguien, podrían básicamente darle una segunda oportunidad como Devil a cualquiera.

Ajuka sonrió "una segunda oportunidad Naruto, no es eso lo que todos buscamos.."

Naruto seguía mirando la caja con una sonrisa. Una segunda oportunidad para alguien justo como el la tenía hoy el "tienes razón Niisan!" Naruto le dio una sonrisa de un mega watt "gracias!" Y con eso Naruto salió corriendo del laboratorio de Ajuka.

Ajuka solo pudo sonreír.

XXXX

"El Senjutsu no hace eso!" Naruto grito con todas sus fuerzas, su aura demoniaca comenzó a brillar mientras miraba desafiante a cuatro intimidantes figuras frente a el, detrás de Naruto una pequeña Nekoshou llamada Shirone se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su playera y se escondía detrás de su espalda tratándose de hacer lo más pequeña posible.

Shirone lloraba y sollozaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras se aferraba mas a la playera de Naruto. Su hermana Kuroka se había vuelto loca de poder gracias al Senjutsu y había asesinado a su Rey junto con toda su dignidad o eso fue lo que Kuroka creyó.. Uno de los compañeros de Kuroka había sobrevivido, el sobreviviente había contado historias de Kuroka volviéndose loca de poder por el Senjutsu.

Inmediatamente se lanzó una orden de aprensión contra Kuroka había incluso permiso de terminarla si ella se resistía. Kuroka escapó dejando atrás a su hermana menor Shirone.

Después de eso el parlamento estaba hecho un caos, los ancianos querían tener algo que culpar así que culparon a la raza entera de los Nekoshou.. Varios debates después, los Pilares demoniacos concordaron que los Nekoshou eran un peligro y debían de ser exterminados. Pero primero debían lidiar con la hermanita de Kuroka una Nekoshou.. Los ancianos decidieron que se debía comenzar con ella.

Ahora mismo había un juicio donde Shirone había sido declarada culpable y condenada a ser ejecutada.

Shirone solo quería que se acabara, desde que su hermana la había dejado todo el tiempo habían sido interrogatorios, pocas horas de sueño, poca comida y bastante mala, además de algunas sesiones de tortura para obligarla a confesar. Shirone solo se aferraba con todas las fuerzas que tenía a Naruto. El venia a visitarla con frecuencia a el hogar de Kuroka y Shirone, Shirone podía decir que Naruto era su mejor amigo, además de que Kuroka los solía molestar a ambos diciendo lo bonita que lucían como pareja, cosa que no molestaba tanto a Shirone. Cuando vio a Naruto irrumpir en su juicio, Shirone no hizo otra cosa mas que correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sirchzer tenía un plan para salvar a Shirone, que consistía en ponerla en la dignidad de su hermanita Rías, de esa manera el podría protegerla, pero todo se fue al retrete cuando Naruto irrumpió en el juicio. Ahora mismo Sirchzer miraba severamente a Naruto a los ojos, esto tendría repercusiones serias, esta vez no era una de sus bromas tontas, los ancianos podrían hacer lo que quisieran con el justificando cada una de sus acciones contra el, Sirchzer les lanzo una mirada solo para fruncir el ceño, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían caras de felicidad en sus rostros.. Sirchzer no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto había sido parte de su plan al igual que fue convencer a los demás de exterminar a los Nekoshou.

'Imbecil!' Fue lo único que Falbium podía pensar al ver a Naruto, Falbium estaba quemando su cabeza intentado encontrar una manera de poder salvar a Naruto por la acción que había cometido, pero no había nada, a menos que un milagro como que Michael o Metatron bajaran de los cielos para declarar la segunda gran guerra los Nekoshou y Naruto estaban condenados.

Serafall sentía una gota de sudor muy fría recorrer su espalda, ella estaba asustada, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se sintió así? Sinceramente Serafall no podía recordarlo. Aquí estaba Naruto en lo que parecería ser el último acto de su joven vida. Serafall tuvo que parpadear varias veces para quitarse algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, sus ojos estaban rojos y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.. Como le diría a Sona que Naruto había sido asesinado en un último acto de valentía, no había manera de que se saliera con la suya esta vez. Los labios de Serafall comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, parece que el héroe encontraría su final y ella no podía hacer nada.

Tanto potencial desperdiciado.. Ajuka solo podía ver con tristeza a Naruto, Ajuka estaba seguro de que el cambiaría las cosas para mejor, seria una de esas personas que dejarían su marca en la historia haciendo que todo fuera mejor.. Ajuka se trago el enorme nudo que había en su garganta para decir las palabras que condenarían a Naruto "hay un testigo que la vio perder el control Naruto.. Además la criminal conocida como Kuroka no esta para decirnos como funciona el Senjutsu.." 'Lo lamento tanto Naruto...'

"Guardias tomen a los dos.. Arresten a el joven Naruto por complicidad con una asesina" un anciano ordenó con una sonrisa en el rostro, a su lado sus compañeros tenían la misma sonrisa. Obviamente no lo iban a ejecutar a el también, su elemento madera era demasiado bueno, además el era el único que sabía cómo crear Fuin. Su destino estaba sellado en una bonita cámara de torturas siendo por supuesto torturado hasta que gritara todos sus secretos y cuando por fin lo hiciera simplemente se dedicaría a hacer una maquina de bebes su mente estaría demasiado rota para disfrutarlo.

Los demás líderes sólo podían cerrar sus ojos, todos pensaban que era Naruto quien lideraria a la raza Devil a una nueva era, el era su mayor esperanza, muchos de ellos lo habían convertido en ella.

Los guardia dieron un paso al frente con miradas tristes, ellos no quieran hacer esto pero ordenes eran ordenes, uno de los guardias la mujer que había obligado a Ruval a ir tras el estaba llorando lo mas bajo que podía mientras lo veía.

Naruto dio pasos hacia atrás colocando sus brazos hacia atrás tratando de proteger a Shirone mientras veía a los ojos de cada uno de los guardias "escúchenme! Senjutsu no vuelve locos a sus usuarios!" Naruto volteo a ver a Ajuka mientras lo decía. Ajuka estaba apunto de decir algo pero Naruto hablo primero "lo se por que yo también puedo usarlo!"

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos en shock al escucharlo. Ajuka quien fue el menos sorprendido hizo la pregunta que todos quieran saber "te lo enseño Kuroka?" si Naruto no tenía un ataúd con varios clavos en el, ahora acababa de sellar su destino poniéndolo varios metros bajo tierra.

"No!" Naruto pensaba rápido que diría ahora.. 'Kuroka-nee por que hiciste esto' Naruto dijo los primero que se le ocurrió "mi magia única.. Los árboles! Me permiten usarlo con facilidad, Senjutsu usa la fuerza natural de las cosas, sobre todo la naturaleza"

"Eso tiene sentido.. Pero eso solo explica el por qué Kuroka se volvió loca de poder" Ajuka y los demás Maou no sabían por que, pero empezaban a ver una pequeña luz al final del túnel.

"Senjutsu no funciona así.. Si tu absorbes demasiada energía natural lo único que ocurrirá es que te convertirás en piedra"

"Buajajaja! Si claro te convertirás en piedra!" Uno de los ancianos río felizmente al intento desesperado de Naruto.

Naruto solo le envió una mirada de pocos amigos 'como se los demuestro!' Una demostración seria lo mejor.. Pero Naruto no tenía ganas de convertirse en piedra.. No por completo al menos, pero que parte de él convertir en piedra? Que parte podría no necesitar? Una mano? No, el Mokuton requiere demasiados sellos complejos para hacerlo.. 'un clon de madera!' Naruto pensó. A diferencia de los clones de sombra los clones de madera no trasmitían nada al usuario después de desaparecer.

Si Naruto convertía en piedra a un clon de sombras entonces el también se convertiría en piedra después del que el clon desaparecesca pero un clon de madera no funcionaba así. Naruto rápidamente creo un clon de madera, el clon de madera sabia que hacer, así que se sentó en una posición de loto y comenzó a absorber toda la energía Natural que podía.

Todos veían con absoluto shock como el clon de madera de Naruto se convertía en piedra lentamente tomado la forma de un árbol. Naruto también miro el clon en shock, Como Naruto estaba usando otro tipo de Senjutsu su clon no se estaba convirtiendo en sapo, si no que estaba convirtiéndose en árbol 'esto puede funcionar a mi favor'

"Como pueden ver si tu absorbes demasiada energía natural solo te convertirás en piedra, en mi caso como estaba usando un Senjutsu que trae energía natural de los árboles mi clon al absorber mucha energía natural se convirtió en un árbol y luego en piedra. Pero e leído que los usuarios del Senjutsu que enseñan los Yokai sapos al absorber demasiada energía natural te convertirás en un sapo y luego en piedra... A si que díganme si Kuroka de verdad absorbió demasiada energía natural donde esta su estatua de gato?" Naruto hablo mirando a todos en la sala. Incluso Shirone paro de llorar para escucharlo.

Al ver la caras de todos en shock Naruto los termino "Senjutsu debería ser prohibido no por ser un peligro para los demás, si no un peligro para el usuario mismo" Naruto tomo a Shirone en sus manos. Shirone no perdió tiempo se subió en el lo abrazo por el cuello y enterró su cara en el mismo, ahora mismo ella no quería ver a nadie de ellos "todos ustedes deberían de sentirse avergonzados.. No solo iban a ejecutar a una niña inocente si no que también la torturaron para obligarla a "confesar"" el sarcasmo era claro en la ultima parte "también ustedes iban a exterminar a una raza completa.. Hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas, familias completas iban a ser destruidas solo por las acciones de una persona y el miedo de otras" fue en ese momento que a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea 'una nueva oportunidad' se dijo a si mismo "Shirone formará parte de mi dignidad.. De esa manera yo podré ayudarla a usar Senjutsu, así que el Inframundo no tendrá de que preocuparse por tener una peligrosa estatua de gato" Naruto no siguió perdiendo el tiempo y se dirigió a la puertas junto con Shirone para salir de ahí.

"Oye no hemos terminado!" Uno de los ancianos grito, pero nadie le hizo caso.

"Basta ya viejo enfermizo! Si quieres problemas da un paso al frente y te juro que será lo último que hagas..."

El anciano no dio un paso adelante si no hacia atrás, por un momento el creyó ver los ojos de Naruto brillando rojo con figuras extrañas.

Naruto abrió las puertas y salió.

Un silencio espectral callo dentro del parlamento. Serafall no se había dado cuenta pero le estaban temblando las manos, de verdad estaban a punto de hacer todo lo que dijo Naruto? Destruir una raza por un miedo mal infundado.

Sirchzer pensaba lo mismo que Serafall "los cargos quedan todos absueltos, Shirone no será lastimada de ninguna manera.. Además de que el Inframundo la compensará por... Los problemas que le hemos causado. Tampoco los Nekoshou serán lastimados de ninguna manera" Sirchzer hablo con una autoridad con la que ni siquiera Venelana se atrevería a cuestionarlo.

"Tomemos un receso.. Regresemos todos en media hora" Ajuka se levanto de su asiento, los demás hicieron lo mismo, incluso los guardias, nadie quería estar ahí dentro, solo querían salir y tomar aire fresco.

Naruto no lo sabia pero sus acciones habían evitado el exterminio de una raza completa. Tampoco Naruto sabia que los rumores corrían rápido por el mundo sobrenatural, cuando la facción Yokai se entero Yasaka lo declaro como un amigo para toda la razas Yokai y los Nekoshou lo declararon un héroe. Pero nadie le fue tan agradecido como cierta Nekoshou en kimono negro, ella simplemente lloraba mientras repetía "gracias" una y otra vez.

XXXX

La escuela secundaria del Inframundo era un lugar donde los jóvenes Devils se reunían para aprender mas no solo sobre la historia de su sociedad si no también para saber más sobre el mundo humano.

Dentro de los pasillo cierta pelirroja corría tratando de llegar a su destino antes de que su rivales Sona Sitri y Ravel Phoenix llegaran a el antes que ella "vamos Akeno corre más rápido!" Rías Gremory una joven de cabello rojo le dijo a la persona que iba tras ella. Rías Gremory era una hermosa joven dama con un cuerpo que no debería tener para su corta edad.

La persona que iba detrás de ella era otra hermosa dama que la regla "no debería de tener para su edad" se aplicaba mucho mas a ella. Akeno Himejima una joven de pelo largo, ojos púrpura y una larga cola de caballo río felizmente "fufufu por que tanta prisa para ver a tu novio Rías"

Rías solo la miro con una expresión molesta "jaa! Ese tonto ser mi novio ya quisiera!"

Akeno solo se rió de nuevo. Desde que se unió a la dignidad de Rias, Rias le había estado diciendo que pronto conocería al pronto ser miembro de su dignidad al igual que ella.

Por fin las dos llegaron al salón de clases, Rias abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a todos los que estaban dentro ya, Rias y Akeno caminaron hasta el fondo del salón donde se encontraba un rubio durmiendo en su banca "Naruto!" Rias grito con todas sus fuerzas asustando a Naruto que dio un salto y se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared.

"Rias-chan! No necesitas gritar" dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

Akeno levanto sus cejas, este era el hombre del que Rias no dejaba de hablar.. Ciertamente no era mal parecido y los bigotes lo hacían mas lindo, pero fuera de eso no parecía nada especial.

"Mira Naruto esta es Akeno tu nueva Reyna, así que apresúrate y vuélvete parte de mi dignidad! Te lo ordeno!" Rias puso sus manos en la cintura y cerró sus ojos esperando que Naruto aceptará inmediatamente.

"Rias-chan ya te e dicho que no puedo ser parte de tu harem.. Tengo que cuidar a kone-!" Naruto volteo a ver a Akeno mientras le daba su excusa usual a Rias para no unirse a su dignidad, pero se detuvo y abrió sus ojos en shock al ver a Akeno "tu!" Naruto la señaló con el dedo y una mano en la boca.

Akeno trago saliva.

Es que el se había dado cuenta de que fue un ángel caído antes de convertirse en Devil.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Rias "Rias-chan no sabia que querías formar un harem de mujeres... Ya veo, ya veo así que te gusta el Yuri eh?.. Bueno siempre fuiste bastante marimacha" Naruto asentía con la cabeza sabiamente "por eso me querías en tu dignidad verdad? Para tener el pequeño cuerpo de Koneko-chan para tu disfrute personal verdad?"

"Jajaja!" Akeno comenzó a reírse de verdad, no una de esas falsas risas que siempre soltaba, si no una verdadera risa que incluso le comenzó a dolor el estomago "Ara ara Rias.. No sabia que solo me buscabas por mi cuerpo~ pero no te preocupes yo también quiero el tuyo" Akeno le dijo de la manera mas seductora que podía.

Rias se puso toda roja "n-no! No te quiero solo por Koneko-chan" aunque admitía que Koneko era linda a Rias no le gustaban las mujeres. Rias parpadeo varias veces su cara seguía roja pero no de vergüenza si no de enojo.. "A quien le dijiste marimacha tonto!" Su poder de la destrucción comenzó a salir de Todo su cuerpo.

"Rias-chan! Tranquilízate! Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que destruiste el salón de clases!" Naruto dijo mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Rias se puso todavía más roja ahora tenía vergüenza y enojo. La ultima vez que Rias se enojo termino destruyendo el salón de clases, todos en el salón tuvieron que poner dinero para poder repararlo, Naruto al ser un huérfano solo tenía lo de su almuerzo y el de Koneko así que los dos terminaron sin comer y eso hizo sentir muy culpable a Rias.

Antes de que la situación pudiera escalar a peor, la puerta se abrió. Sona Sitri había llegado para calmar la situación junto con su Reyna Tsubaki Shinra.

"Naruto deja de molestar a Rias.. No queremos que el salón se destruya" Sona hablo con una voz calmada.

"Sona-chan!" Naruto corrió hacia ella, se puso detrás de su espalda la tomo por las caderas y la levanto.

"Huu.." Fue todo lo que Sona alcanzó a decir mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

"Escudo anti poder de la destrucción activado!" Naruto grito.

Los lentes de Sona brillaron y un Kachin* sonó como si en verdad Sona hubiera activado alguna clase de poder.

Varios segundo pasaron, Naruto movía a Sona de un lado para otro hasta que Sona por fin re gano su voz "N-Naruto bájame en este momento" Sona hablo con un tono gélido, pero la verdad es que no le molestaba tanto.

"Pero si lo hago Rias me atacara" Naruto contesto

"B-bueno si tu y Koneko-san se unieran a mi dignidad yo podría protegerlos.." Sona susurro pero todo el salón pudo escuchar claramente.

Rias se olvido de todo en ese momento "no! Naruto y Koneko serán parte de mi dignidad, no es así Akeno"

"Fufufu por supuesto que si Rias" Akeno no sabia quien era Koneko pero si hacia las cosas tan divertidas como lo hacia Naruto entonces definitivamente la quería dentro "tendremos el pequeño cuerpo de Koneko para nuestro disfrute personal"

"Akeno!" Rias disparó indignada.

"Solo yo y Sona-sama podemos corregir el comportamiento de oniichan" Tsubaki levanto su aura demoniaca, al igual que Sona, Rias y Akeno.

Antes de que las cosas pudieran escalar la campana de clases sonó. Inmediatamente el profesor entro, pero cuando el vio todos estaban sentados en su lugar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

XXXX

en el inframundo estaba nevando.. Hacia bastante frío. Así que tenemos a una Akeno con un caliente abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo caminando sola a clases. Esta vez no iba acompañada de Rias como siempre por que Rias se había enfermado y no había podido asistir a clases.

Akeno entro en el salón que estaba casi vacío, en el asiento donde se sentaba Naruto había un bulto, o más bien era una cobija con adornos de gatos por todos lados, se podía ver una pequeña abertura en la cobija, dentro solo se podía ver todo color negro, pero un par de ojos brillaban dentro, un par de color azul y otro par de color amarillo.

"Fufufu" Akeno se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el pupitre frente a ellos.

Los cuatro ojos se posaron sobre ella.

"Naruto-kun, Koneko-chan.. Que hacen, por que tienen esa cobija sobre ustedes" Akeno pregunto mientras sacaba su desayuno.

"No... Abrigos..." La monótona voz de Koneko sonó, sinceramente a ella no le importaba, Naruto era mas caliente que cualquier abrigo que se pusiera, además le permitía estar cerca de el "demasiadas.. Tiendas.. De comida.."

"Lo que Koneko-chan quiere decir es que baka-red nos dio dinero para comprar un par de abrigos... Pero no se quien fue el tonto del arquitecto que puso demasiadas tiendas de dulces y comida antes que de la tienda de ropa... Nos gastamos todo el dinero que nos dieron en comida" Sirchzer le había dinero suficiente para comprar un par de abrigos para los dos, pero Naruto y Koneko terminaron gastándoselo en comida.

"Jajaja" otra vez Akeno se reía de verdad mientras que al mismo tiempo se le caía una gota de sudor en la frente. Akeno abrió el desayuno que se había preparado hoy.. Varios tipo de huevo con tocino y pan

Grooww*

Dos estómagos sonaron al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a Akeno. Akeno los volteo a ver solo para ver los cuatro ojos voltear hacia otro lado.

"Ara ara... No me digan que no han desayunado" Akeno les pregunto a los dos, por supuesto que ella les compartiría su comida, a lo largo de los días Akeno había conocido a los dos, ambos eran muy buenas y amables personas. Naruto tenía un no se que que te quería estar a su lado y Koneko era demasiado linda para su propio bien, los dos casi siempre estaban juntos.

"Por favor..." Koneko pregunto con algo de esperanza en su voz, a ella le caía muy bien Akeno, era como una hermana mayor que aunque no lo pareciera siempre estaba preocupada por ti.

"Estas segura Akeno-sama quieres darle tu comida a nosotros dos.. Nosotros dos que comparados contigo solo somos seres inferiores como insectos" a Naruto también le caía muy bien Akeno, derecho el se quería acercar mas a ella y preguntarle más sobre ella.

"No me molesta en lo absoluto, los Gremory tienen todo un edifico lleno de comida" en la opinión de Akeno Naruto se había ganado más puntos a su favor, al menos el sabia que solo era un insecto como todos los demás.

"Ya sabemos" "sabemos..." Los dos contestaron al mismo tiempo, muchas veces los dos se metían de hurtadillas para robarles comida, era muy fácil si Grayfia no estaba ahí, además Venelena les llenaba las bolsas de comida y dulces si eran los suficientemente afortunados como para encontrarla a ella y ni hablar de Zeoticus o Lord Gremory, el les daba tanta comida y dulces que Naruto tenía que crear varios clones para cargarlo.

Akeno les acerco su bento esperando a que lo tomaran. Pero lo único que recibió fue un par de miradas que la veían como si fuera tonta. Akeno parpadeo varias veces un poco nerviosa.

"Congelarnos..." Koneko comprendió la confusión de Akeno.

"Lo que Koneko-chan quiere decir es que si sacamos nuestras manos entonces no vamos a congelar nuestros traseros Akeno-chan" Naruto elaboró.

"Fufufu.. Ya veo ya veo" Akeno tomo uno de los rollos de huevo lo envolvió en tocino y se lo acerco a Koneko, lo único que Akeno pudo ver fue una lengua que salió de la oscuridad tomando el rollo.

Koneko comenzó a saborear la comida de Akeno y le encanto "vive con nosotros... Cocinas bien..."

Akeno solo sonrió, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un muy ligero rosa. Akeno tomo otros de los rollos lo envolvió en tocino y se lo acerco a Naruto, Akeno no sabia por que pero su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras se preguntaba en su cabeza nerviosamente si le iba a gustar? Al mismo tiempo también comenzó a recordar que le había puesto demasiada sal y aceite... 'No le gustara' Akeno pensó decepcionada consigo misma.

Naruto se acerco y tomo el huevo con tocino. Su boca estalló en una explosión de sabores, pero no solo sabia bien si no que había algo ahí algo como echo con amor que le daba un sabor especial. A Naruto jamás le cocino su madre o alguien mas.. Pero se preguntó ahora mismo si a esto sabia que te cocinara tu familia "gracias Akeno... Estuvo delicioso"

Una bella sonrisa adorno el rostro de Akeno al escuchar esas palabras "de verdad!?" Akeno pregunto entusiasmada.

Naruto solo pudo ver la hermosa sonrisa de felicidad de Akeno y sin quererlo dijo "eres hermosa sabias... Eres como una pequeña llama que calienta los corazones de quienes ven esa sonrisa Keno-chan... Tu en verdad eres el epítome de la belleza" Naruto sintió como Koneko le aplastaba el píe con el suyo "ghuu! Que es lo que pasa Koneko" el golpe fue tan fuerte que Naruto soltó una lagrima. No ayudaba que Koneko fuera una torre.

"Yo... Que..." Koneko pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

"Ehhhh?! Por supuesto que tu también eres muy linda Koneko-chan! Además de que tu y yo somos familia verdad? Tu cuidas de mi y yo cuido de ti!" Naruto de verdad lo creía.

Koneko asintió contra su pecho mientras se acurrucabamas contra el, eso era cierto el cuidaba de ella y ella cuidaba de el.

Desconocido para los dos Akeno tenía un mar de llamas en su cara.. Cada palabra que dijo Naruto se le clavo en el corazón como si fuera un pedazo de metal caliente.. Pero no dolía, derecho se sentía bien. Akeno quería seguir escuchando mas palabras de Naruto, que le dijera lo bella que era, que adulará cada parte de ella mientras la tomaba en brazos diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien hasta que los dos se fundieran en uno.

XXXX- algunos años después escuela de Kuoh

Naruto veía como las mujeres se juntaban para llamar de cosas a Issei, cosas como "bestia pervertida" o "eres de lo peor"

Naruto no lo entendía que había de malo en admirar el cuerpo femenino? Pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención.. Lo que llamo su atención era la mirada de triste de Issei, como si fuera el único en este mundo.

Las chicas comenzaron a intensificar su asalto contra el, Naruto miro con miedo y tristeza como los labios de Issei temblaron ligeramente... Naruto no pudo mas y se levanto de su silla arrastrándola todo lo que pudo haciendo bastante ruido cuando lo hizo.

El salón quedo en silencio total cuando veían como Naruto se acercaba a el asiento de Issei.

Las chicas sólo podían mirar con ojos brillantes como Naruto por fin pondría en su lugar a Issei verdad?

Issei vio como Naruto se acerco a el 'genial lo que necesitaba..' Pensó Issei con tristeza ya era lo suficientemente odiado, el admitía que espiar estaba mal que invadir la privacidad de otros no era bueno.. Pero.

"Issei estoy escribiendo un libro porno que pronto voy a publicar.." Naruto hablo con estrellas en sus ojos Icha Icha va a ser la bomba el estaba seguro.

Estaba mal pero el apreciaba demasiado el cuerpo femenino 'uhuu!' Issei no pudo seguir hablando por que su cerebro por fin había captado lo que había escuchando de Naruto "un libro porno!?" Issei grito.

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente "así es! Voy a convertirme en el mejor escritor porno! Por que se lo debo a alguien!" Ese alguien era su Sensei Jiraya "pero Issei..." Naruto hablo con tristeza "mi poder en la pervercion no es suficiente... Yuri! Traps! Yanderes! Kunderes! Hermanas mayores! Menores! Las quiero a todas! Issei... por favor préstame tu fuerza! Juntos seremos los mejores escritores porno de la historia" Naruto saco de su bolsillo un manuscrito que decía "Icha Icha" el manuscrito comenzó a brillar segando a todos.

Naruto se había convertido al igual que Rias en un fan de los videojuegos, el manga y los animes.

Issei miraba a Naruto con ojos llorosos y brillantes, sus palabras le habían llegado a su corazón "te lo prometo!" Issei se limpio unas lagrimas.. Este no era momento para estar llorando maldita sea! "Hagámoslo juntos Naruto! Convirtámonos en los mejores escritores porno del mundo!"

Dos nuevas sillas se escucharon arrastrarse. Matsuda y Motohama también habían sido inspirados por las palabras de Naruto, los dos se acercaron a Issei y Naruto.

Naruto y Issei los vean acercarse, no hubo palabras que intercambiar los cuatro sabían que hacer "hagámoslo" dijeron Matsuda y Motohama al mismo tiempo.

Todo el salón los miraba en shock.

Kiba tenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que se disculpaba en el nombre de ellos cuatro.

Ravel golpeo su cabeza contra el pupitre, ella ya le había confiscado su primer trabajo a Naruto. Ravel a un lo conservaba.. Era uno de sus más oscuros secretos, sinceramente ella quería leer la secuela.. Y tal vez hacer algunas cosas con Naruto...

De cualquier manera desde ese día la escuela de Kouh no volvería a ser la misma... Las leyenda de los Cuatro Younku.. Los cuatro emperadores pervertidos había comenzado.

XXXX

Eso es todos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

-lo que pasa con los capítulos es que salen como quieren... Sinceramente me gustaría hacerlos más largos, pero simplemente no se me ocurre que escribir... Perdón, por ejemplo dije que iba a explorar más sobre Sona y Ravel pero al final no se me ocurrió nada.

-ahora trato de escribir el español más limpio que puedo por que me eh dado cuenta que hay muchas personas que buscan traducirlo a sus idiomas. Por eso no hay palabras más fuertes o muchas groserías o nacionalismos como wey o chinga tu madre (soy de México)

Harem; Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Ravel, Sona y Irina... Solamente.

Tal vez: Muramaya

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

Que lo disfruten...

La mente de Issei ya no tenía ni una idea de que es lo que estaba pasando. Es increíble como tu mundo puede cambiar de un segundo para otro. Todo comenzó cuando una linda chica llamada Amano Yuuma le pidió salir con el, Issei por supuesto acepto de inmediato, no todos los días una linda chica se acerca a ti para pedirte salir contigo, sobre todo cuando eres Issei uno de los llamado cuatro emperadores pervertidos de Kuoh, Issei es odiado por más de la mitad de las mujeres en su escuela, el y sus compañeros emperadores eran muy odiados por las chicas de Kuoh.

La cita con Yuuma fue perfecta que incluso los dos se volvieron oficialmente novios. Cuando Issei le fue a presumir a Naruto su nueva novia, a Issei se le hizo bastante extraño que su mejor amigo le frunciera el ceño a Yuuma, Yuuma solo dio un paso hacia atrás avergonzada diciendo "p-pasa algo Senpai?" Con sus ojos llenos de inocencia.

Naruto por supuesto teniendo una personalidad parecida a la de Issei solo contesto con una sonrisa "por supuesto que no Yuuma-chan! Issei es igual de cochino que yo así que trátalo bien..jajaja" Naruto se despidió de los dos y simplemente se fue.

Issei estaba perfectamente contento con su nueva novia, Yuuma era simplemente perfecta, tenía ojos inocentes y era amable con todos. Yuuma le pidió una cita, el acepto enseguida. La cita fue perfecta comieron helado, fueron al centro comercial a probarse ropa, Yuuma incluso modelo un poco para Issei, cosa que a el le encanto, finalmente los dos fueron a relajarse al parque luego de un día lleno de diversión para los dos. Los dos vieron el ocaso juntos era como un cuento de hadas para ambos.

"Issei-kun.. Podrías, podrias..." Yuuma se puso toda roja y le lanzaba miradas furtivas a el y al suelo.

Issei pensó que seria el momento donde tendría su primer beso y quien sabe incluso algo mas.

"Issei-kun.. Podrias, podrías... Morir por mi?" La voz de Yuuma cambio completamente en la última parte, sus ojos ya no eran inocentes y cálidos si no fríos y afilados, su ropa que le daba a Yuuma un aire de lindura e inocencia, cambiaron por completo, Yuuma ahora vestías cuero negro que dejaba muy pero muy poco a la imaginación.

Issei tuvo que parpadear varias veces, mientras que su cerebro intentaba volver a funcionar correctamente, Yuuma... Yuuma ya no parecía Yuuma, adonde se fue su linda novia y cuando apareció esta Dominatrix en su lugar... No que a Issei le molestara, su cerebro aún seguía funcionado lo suficiente como para entender que la mujer frente a él tenía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer mataría para tener.

Unas alas color negro salieron de la espalda de Yuuma. El cerebro de Issei tuvo todavía más dificultada de entender la situación en la que estaba. Yuuma agito un poco sus alas y comenzó a levantarse del suelo.

"Me llamo Raynare no Yuuma, bueno no es que te importe pronto estarás muerto de todos modos" Issei veía incrédulo como su novia Yuuma o mas bien Raynare? flotaba y comenzaba a formar algo color blanco en su mano "si te sirve de consuelo me divertí bastante en nuestra cita" Raynare formo una lanza de luz en su mano, lista para aventarla y perforar cualquier objeto "solo te puedes culpar a ti mismo por tener un Sacred Gear en ti" Raynare no siguió perdiendo el tiempo y arrojo la lanza de luz hacia Issei, no tenía sentido seguir prologando su sufrimiento.

"Que.." Issei por fin dijo cuando vio a Raynare arrojar esa cosa de luz hacia el, el cerebro de Issei se había re iniciado lo suficiente como para saber que si esa cosa de luz lo atravesaba lo mas probable es que iba a morir, normalmente una persona vería sus momentos mas felices a la hora de morir, pero el era Issei uno de los cuatro emperadores pervertidos "al menos me hubieras dejado tocarte las tetas" fue lo que dijo Issei suspirando. Issei miro como la cara de Raynare se convertía en una de pura sorpresa y diversión cuando cuando lo escucho.

Pero su expresión cambio a puro shock y la de Issei también cuando vieron una mano que parecía estar hecha de madera brotar del suelo frente a Issei "Mokuton Hotei!" (Liberación de Madera Monje sonriente!) ambos alcanzaron a escuchar.

La mano de madera tomo la lanza que iba a dirigida hacia Issei apenas unos pocos centímetros antes de alcanzarlo, después la mano arrojó la lanza hecha de luz de vuelta hacia su creador con la misma fuerza con la que se había arrojado hacia Issei.

Raynare tuvo que esquivar su propio ataque "madera!?" Solo había alguien que podía usar madera como un arma y ese era cierto Devil de pelo rubio, Grigori tenía espías en todos lados incluso en la sociedad Devil, así que ellos sabían muy bien quien era Naruto y que lo hacía especial que incluso llamo la atención de Azazel un ex Seraph y Gobernador de Grigori.

"Es un muy lindo ocaso color naranja y rojo... A mi me gusta mucho el color naranja!" Una persona salió de entre los árboles, los árboles parecían incluso agacharse cuando el rubio pasaba junto a ellos como si tratarán de hacer una reverencia "es su primera cita como pareja y ya quieres hacerle un hoyo nuevo a tu novio Yuuma-chan?"

"Tu!" Raynare grito con mucho veneno en su voz. Cuando Issei le presento a Naruto, Raynare de verdad dio un paso hacia atrás asustada eso no fue ningún acto, la forma en que frunció el ceño quería decir que Naruto se había dado cuanta que ella era un ángel caído que iba de tras de Issei por alguna razón. Raynare sabia que se estaba metiendo en agua hirviendo al tratar de hacer un moviendo contra Issei, para la mala fortuna de Raynare Issei parecía tener algún tipo de amistad con un Devil de clase alta, Raynare sabia que Issei era mejor amigo con Naruto y Naruto era un Devil clase alta. Raynare sabia que el poder de Naruto superaba bastante el de ella. Pero aun a si Raynare tenía que encargarse de Issei, además Raynare aun seguía confidente en que podía ganarles a cualquiera de los Devils de Kuoh, por una simple razón.

Experiencia.

Raynare había peleado en la gran guerra como ángel y cuando callo de la gracia como ángel caído, Raynare había asesinado a Devils, ángeles, ángeles caídos y humanos por igual y al mismo tiempo casi fue asesinada muchas veces por Devils, ángeles, ángeles caídos y humanos. Así que Aunque estos jóvenes Devils eran fuertes Raynare tenía mucha experiencia en combate comparada con los Devils que apenas estaban conociendo el mundo humano.

"Yo!?" Dijo Naruto en shock pero incluso Issei podía sentir el sarcasmo "Issei te prometo que te explicare todo solo espera un momento.. Solamente quédate detrás de mi todo el tiempo" Issei asintió tontamente a las palabras de Naruto. Naruto le sonrió.

"Ahora.. Por que no te vas Raynare-chan de esa manera nos podemos evitar eso de intentar matarnos el uno al otro ehh.. Que te parece mi propuesta? Por favor de que si!" Naruto hablo mientras la veía con ojos de cachorrito.

Raynare de verdad estaba considerando su propuesta, ella sabia que nada bueno viene con pelear sin sentido, aunque tal vez sobrevivieras a el combate aun podías quedar gravemente herido, pero aun así "por su puesto que nos podemos evitar una pelea.." Raynare vio como una sonrisa de esperanza aparecía en Naruto "solamente déjame asesinar a mi novio"

Naruto suspiro, parece que no se podía evitar, era demasiado pedir de todos modos.

Raynare hizo una lanza de luz en cada lado, una para arrojarla y otra para defenderse. Cuando Raynare vio como Naruto chocaba ambas palmas ella le arrojó una de las lanzas de luz, esta vez con mas fuerza y velocidad, pero Raynare no contaba con que la mano de madera que había salvado a Issei corriera hacia Naruto usando sus dedos y luego se arrojará cubriendo a Naruto de la lanza de luz. La mano de madera quedo empalada al suelo, intento moverse pero Raynare la había arrojado con demasiada fuerza como para empalar a un elefante al suelo, esa mano no iba a ningún lado.

"Mokuton Ki Raijin!" (Los Árboles del Dios del Trueno!) Raynare miro sorprendida como un montón de pilares de madera con árboles bonzai en ellos surgían del suelo, pero lo mas extraño es que los árboles bonzai tenían extrañas marcas en ellos 'esas son ruinas?' Raynare pensó, esas marcas eran bastante parecidas a las marcas de magia de runas.

"Prepárate Raynare-chan!" Naruto grito.

Y Raynare hizo eso eso exactamente, Raynare estaba lista para lanzarse contra el rubio y perforarlo ella misma con su lanza de luz, pero el rubio frente a ella desapareció en un flash color café, Raynare parpadeo una vez, pero luego sintió como si un camión la golpeara en el rostro. Raynare no tenía no idea como pero Naruto había aparecido justo a lado de ella, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Raynare fue enviada volando, justo cuando estaba por recuperarse Raynare sintió otro golpe que la mando hacia arriba 'que esta pasando!' Raynare pensó mientras se retorcía de dolor, cuando Raynare iba cayendo al suelo vio uno de los árboles bonzai que estaban en uno de los pilares, el árbol tenía raíces parecía que alguien lo había arrancado y luego arrojado. Los ojos de Raynare se abrieron como platos cuando Naruto apareció en un flash café donde estaba el árbol bonzai, ahí es cuando Raynare se dio cuenta 'esta usando los árboles bonzai para teletrasportatse!'

Naruto se dejo caer con una rodilla en el estomago de Raynare, pero esta vez parece que los instintos de Raynare alcanzaron a reaccionar, ella usó su lanza de luz y se la enterró en el brazo, pero ya era demasiado tarde Naruto había usado considerable fuerza para golpear a Raynare, Raynare toco el suelo pero inmediatamente ella sintió un horrible dolor en su estómago "ghuaa!" el aire de Raynare la dejo y también escupió sangre mientras que la tierra bajo ella se comenzaba a partir.

Naruto desapareció en otro flash, y apareció de nuevo justo a lado de Issei 'Que es esto! Siento que me quema!' Naruto hiso de dolor, sentía que su mano se iba a derretir 'así que esta es la debilidad que tienen los Devils a la magia sagrada!' Era muy bueno que Naruto tuviera increíbles poderes de regeneración "creo que fue suficiente Raynare-chan, por que no te vas?" Naruto se tragó su dolor, tenía un acto que poner, si Raynare lo escuchaba que se quejaba de dolor tal vez ella decidiría continuar con la pelea.

Raynare también decidió que seria lo mejor, el terreno era demasiado ventajoso para Naruto, quien sabe cuantos pilares con árboles bonzai había en los alrededores. Raynare extendió sus alas "e-esto no se va quedar así me escuchaste!" Raynare se fue volando en dirección a la luna.

Naruto se aseguró de no dejarla con sus ojos hasta que ella desapareciera completamente. Luego de que Raynare desapareció de su vista Naruto soltó un suspiro, los pilares de madera desaparecieron en un Poof* junto con los árboles bonzai.

Issei que había visto toda la pelea no sabia que pensar "Issei es mejor que salgamos quien sabe si Raynare-chan decida traer a su amigos" Issei asintió, Naruto lo tomo del hombro "prepárate Issei, tal vez te sientas un poco mareado"

"Yuuma-chan" Issei susurro, quien iba pensar que su primera cita lo intentaría matar?

XXXX

En la escuela de Kuoh había un viejo edificio que era ocupado por cierto club. Los miembros del club de investigación de lo paranormal estaban cada quien haciendo lo suyo, también estaban algunos de los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

Rías y Sona jugaban una usual partida de ajedrez quizá demasiado competitiva. Kiba limpiaba y pulía una de sus espadas con una sonrisa. Ravel leía un gran libro atlas pero debajo de ese libro de biblioteca había un pequeño y sospechoso pequeño libro naranja además Ravel tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, extrañamente Tsubaki también tenía el mismo atlas y el mismo rubor en sus mejillas, Akeno acariciaba y alimentaba a una gatita de pelo blanco con una sonrisa en su rostro, Koneko estaba en el regazo de Akeno ronroneando y dejándose consentir por Akeno.

"Ya se tardo bastante no creen?" Kiba pregunto aun puliendo su espada.

"Estará... Bien..." Koneko contesto.

Los Devils de Kuoh sabían que Issei estaba siendo monitoriado por los ángeles caídos, así que Naruto le pidió a Koneko que lo siguiera a los dos durante la cita, Koneko al principio no quería seguirlos pero al final fue sobornada por Akeno diciéndole que le haría comida especialmente para ella, de esa manera Koneko los termino siguiendo. En el parque cuando Koneko escucho las palabras "morirías por mi" rápidamente Koneko llamo a Naruto, Naruto acudió enseguida sabiendo que Koneko solo lo llamaría en caso de que Yuuma intentará algo drástico como asesinar a Issei, Naruto envió de regreso a Koneko después de que el llego al parque.

"Me pregunto que clase de Sacred Gear tendrá Issei-san" Ravel quería saber que clase de Sacred Gear Issei tenía y dependiendo de cual tenía reclutarlo. Pronto le haría la pregunta a Naruto.

"Fufufu solo espero que Naruto-Kun este lastimado.. De esa manera yo podría cuidarlo" Akeno tenía un sonrojo al pensar en un Naruto malherido y con sangre.

"Es imposible que Oniichan pierda contra un ángel caído del nivel de Yuuma-san" Tsubaki cambio de página al seguir leyendo su "atlas"

"Nunca debes de subestimar a tu oponente, es la primera vez que Naruto se enfrentará a un ángel, no necesito recordarles que la magia sagrada es extremadamente venenosa para nosotros los Devils" Sona estaba preocupada por el, era la primera vez que Naruto le haría frente a un ángel o mas bien a un usuario de magia sagrada, incluso el más ligero roce era bastante doloroso para los Devils, es por eso que Sona estaba preocupada por el.

"Vamos Sona de verdad no crees que Naruto pueda perder contra un ángel caído de ese nivel, Naruto es igual o mas fuerte que nosotras" Rias hablo mientras veía el tablero de ajedrez.

"Hmm, así es yo creo que Naruto es el Devil mas fuerte de Kuoh, tal vez de toda la ciudad ahora mismo así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse" Kiba le dio un sorbo al té que Akeno había preparado para todos.

Un destello color café apareció en medio de la sala. Eran Naruto e Issei, Issei comenzó a vomitar.

"Te dije que te ibas a marear" Naruto comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda a Issei.

Los demás tenían sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros, todos habían experimentado la técnica de teletrasportacion de Naruto.

"Naruto que te paso en el brazo?" Preguntó Ravel al darse cuanta que estaba sagrado y lleno de sangre.

"Hmm" Naruto se volteó hacia Ravel, luego se miro el brazo ya no tenía ninguna herida.. Ahora el era el nuevo Hashirama, muy pronto la gente se empezaría a poner células de Naruto... "Durante la pelea Raynare-chan me enterró una lanza de luz.. No te preocupes no me paso nada ven" Naruto les mostró el brazo, solo había una línea de cicatriz que casi no se veía.

Sona respiro un poco aliviada, al principio como no la noto pensaba que había sido sangre de Yuuma.

"Naruto que fue lo que paso..." Issei se había recuperado lo suficiente y ahora quería saber por que su novia podía lanzar lanzas de luz y Naruto podía usar madera.

Naruto volteo a ver a Issei una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro "lo que acabas de ver Issei fue una pelea apocalíptica entre un ángel caído y un Devil!" Naruto comenzó hacerle caras terroríficas a Issei "si Issei! Todos vamos a morir! Arrepiente por ser un pervertido! Cochino acosador! Arrepiéntete!" Naruto seguía haciendo caras y haciendo ruidos extraños con la boca, Sona suspiro se levanto tomo el tablero de ajedrez y se acercó a Naruto, después procedió a rompérselo en la cabeza "ghaaa!" Naruto cayó al suelo, Sona se lo llevo arrastrando por su camisa, llego hasta el sillón más cercano se sentó perfectamente y luego acomodo la cabeza de Naruto en su regazo comenzado a acariciar su cabeza, todos veían como sus mejillas se tornaban rosas.

"Hola Issei!" Rias lo saludo desde detrás de su escritorio.

"Rias-san!" Issei también la saludo, desde que el y Naruto se hicieron amigos, Issei también se hizo amigos de Ravel, Rias, Sona y el consejo estudiantil, Koneko y Kiba. Naruto parecía conocerlos y ser amigos de ellos era solo natural que Issei también se hiciera amigos con ellos "me podrían explicar que esta pasando.

"Bueno la parte de Naruto de que somos Devils es verdad" Rias puso una sonrisa misteriosa.

Issei dio un paso hacia atrás, si ellos eran Demonios entonces que le harían a el un humano. Issei volteo alrededor esperando ver cabezas colgadas y cabras sacrficadas por todos lados, pero Todo era normal, entonces fue cuando el cerebro de Issei llego a una conclusión "ya veo! Ustedes deben de ser Demonios de lujuria o algo así" por supuesto solo así podrían estas mujeres tener cuerpos tan espectaculares, Ravel, Rias y Akeno tenían pechos demasiado grandes como para una mujer de su edad.

"No Issei-san somos Devils... Un Demonio en una concentración de energía que toma forma y personalidad, nosotros somo Devils! Somos algo así como humanos pero con alas de murciélago y otros rasgos" contesto Ravel "además de que nuestro hogar es el inframundo.

Rias procedió a explicarle sobre la gran guerra, la guerra civil Devil, las Devil pieces y finalmente sobre los Sacred Gear "entiendes Issei? El por que Yuu- no Raynare te quería asesinar? Es por que tienes un Sacred Gear en ti"

"Yo tengo un Sacred Gear..." Issei se miro a si mismo, su cerebro comenzó a despertar poco a poco al mundo sobrenatural. Pero Issei no se sentía diferente de ninguna manera.

"Es por eso que dejamos que Raynare te mostrara sus verdaderos colores" Rias se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"P-pero por que no me lo dijeron antes.." Si el hubiera sabido todo eso tal vez no hubiera tenido un susto de muerte.

"Ponte a pensar Issei-san, si Naruto te hubiera dicho todos sobre el mundo sobrenatural que hubieras hecho?" Ravel pregunto "hubieras corrido hacia Raynare pensando que ella era buena por que es un ángel y nosotros malos por que somos Devils" Ravel se contesto a si misma mientras se acomodaba su pelo en forma de taladro.

"Issei..." Naruto hablo sacando de sus pensamientos a Issei "te gustaría ser un Devil?"

Issei abrió sus ojos en shock, pensando en las Devils pieces.

"Escúchame bien Issei-san, ahora que las facciones saben que tienes un Sacred Gear tienes que tomar un lado.. Grigori claramente te quiere muerto, el cielo no creo que te reciba dado tu hmm, única personalidad de pervertido.. Claro siempre puedes mantenerte neutral, pero quien sabe cuanto tiempo pase hasta que los ángeles caídos intenten algo contra ti" Sona hablo, Naruto se intentó levantar de su regazo, pero Sona apretó su cabeza contra sus piernas.

"Además si te unes a una dignidad y aumentes de rango como Devil podrás tener tu propias Devil pieces y así formar tu propio Harem! Jajajaja!" Naruto río maniáticamente, pero se callo cuando Sona le jalo la oreja.

Mientras que Naruto gritaba de dolor en el fondo, Los ojos de Issei comenzaron a brillar, su sueño siempre había sido formar su propio harem "lo haré! Me convertiré en Devil! Pronto tendré mi harém! Buajaja!"

XXXX

Naruto caminaba por la ciudad Iba a la tienda a comprar un videojuego nuevo y tal vez comprar algo para comer. Issei se había unido a la dignidad de Rías, fue algo bastante sorprendente que tomará las ocho piezas de peón de Rias, Rias por supuesto estaba tan feliz que lo abrazo hasta sacarle el aire, pero Naruto podía ver que tenía una sonrisa pervertida en su cara cuando los pechos de Rias eran aplastados contra su cara. Naruto estaba bastante feliz por ella, Issei seria una muy buena adición contra Riser, Naruto sabia que el hermano de Ravel vendría al mundo humano tarde o temprano buscándola... Sonia estaba en un predicamento similar con Diodora pero el idiota la había desafiado a un juego de ajedrez, Sona ni siquiera tuvo que hacer nada, Naruto no sabia muy bien que es lo que habían apostado, lo único que sabía es que Sona era libre de el matrimonio que sus padres habían arreglado.. Pero el caso de Rias era diferente, Riser no era tan idiota como Diodora.

Naruto estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no miro a el frente. Termino chocando contra algo y callo al suelo. Naruto abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue blanco, después se dio cuenta que eran unas panties color blanco "hmm, nada mal... Necesito anotar esto" Naruto saco su cuaderno donde escribía nuevas ideas para icha icha.

Asia Argento caminaba por las calles de Kuoh, por fin había llegado a Japón pero estaba perdida en las calles de Kuoh, intento preguntarle a alguna persona donde estaba la iglesia más cercana pero todos y cada una de la personas la ignoraban por completo 'tal vez me lo merezco...' Asia pensó con tristeza, la iglesia la había excomulgado por sanar a un Devil malherido. Pero era eso lo que no entendía Asia.. Dios le dio este regalo para sanar a todas las razas por igual.. Entonces por que la excomulgaron? Sinceramente Asia no lo entendía.

Asia no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando cuando fue enviada al suelo de un golpe, su trasero se pego contras el suelo, cuando ella volvió abrir los ojos vio que un rubio como ella escribía en una libreta, tenía marcas en sus mejillas lo que lo hacían lindo y ojos color azul, por alguna razón él seguía mirando hacia ella o mas bien hacia bajo bajo de ella. Asia por fin se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban abiertas y Asia solo llevaba puesto su ámbito de monja, así que lo único que cubría en este momento su lugar sagrado eran sus panties, el rostro de Asia se puso rojo ella quería levantarse.. Pero el rubio seguía volteando a ver sus panties y escribiendo algo en su libreta, luego estaba susurrando cosas como "pureza" "blancos" "moño rosa" "la inocencia de una joven dama son blancos" así que Asia se quedo quieta no quería interrumpirlo.

Por fin el rubio se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba viendo. El se levanto y le ofreció su mano, Asia la tomo, ambos comenzaron a desempolvarse.

"Lo lamento mucho por no fijarme, estaba pensando demasiado" Naruto se rasco la nuca avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo miraba fijamente a la monja frente a el que parecía tener una aura de sanción alrededor de ella bastante fuerte, derecho era como una bengala verde con un enorme letrero de sánate aquí.

Asia se avergonzó un poco al verlo, el era bastante lindo con esos bigotes era como un animalito "n-no, yo también debí haber tenido mas cuidado"

"Soy Naruto!" Naruto le ofreció su mano.

"Asia Argento!" Asia tomo la mano, su mano era enorme comparada a la suya además de que el también era más alto que ella.

El estomago de Asia también decidió presentarse en ese momento, ella no había comido absolutamente nada cuando vino para acá. Así que tenía bastante hambre. El estomago de Naruto también rugió en ese momento.

"Jaja estaba a punto de comer algo, quieres venir conmigo conozco un excelente lugar donde venden ramen" Asia no tuvo tiempo de decir nada por que Naruto la tomo del brazo y se la llevo corriendo.

Los dos llegaron a un pequeño puesto de ramen, los dos entraron para encontrar a un viejo detrás del mostrador que les dio la bienvenida "hola Naruto, quieres lo de siempre.. Hoo" el viejo miro a la monja que iba acompañado a su cliente usual "quien es ella tu novia"

Asia tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse mientras que le lanza miradas a Naruto "no viejo no somos novios, somos amigos, Deja de hacerla sentir incomoda" Asia se ruboroso mas cuando vio que Naruto también tenía un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas.

"Bueno bueno ya... Entonces que les sirvo"

"Yo quiero miso por favor" Naruto y Asia se sentaron juntos.

"Y-yo quiero lo m-mismo" Asia jamás había probado ramen así que no tenía ni idea de que pedir, solamente termino pidiendo lo mismo que Naruto

El viejo apunto sus ordenes y luego procedió a irse.

"A donde te diriges Asia-chan" Naruto pregunto, eso era algo que le interesaba bastante, que el supiera no había ningún cuartel de la iglesia en Kuoh, solo había una iglesia que era habitada por ángeles caídos y exorcistas desertores.

Asia se volvió a ruborizar "e-estoy buscando la iglesia" Asia contesto.

Naruto levanto una ceja "ya veo, quieres que te lleve ahí" Naruto pregunto, con llevarla ahí quería decir acercarla ahí, la iglesia estaba sobre una colina así que no era bastante difícil de ver, Naruto no podía acercarse ahí sin empezar algún tipo de tonto conflicto por alguna estúpida razón.

"De verdad podrías hacer eso!" Asia contesto con ojos brillando.

"Claro que si!" Naruto comenzó a acariciar su pelo, Asia solo río un poco y disfruto de la agradable sensación.

Los platos de ramen fueron puestos frente a ellos, Asia tomo algo con una cuchara, cuando su boca tenía el liquido caliente su boca explotó en una sensación de sabores...

La conciencia de Asia despertó, pero ella no quería abrir sus ojos, la luciérnagas y grillos cantaban anunciando que era de noche, Asia simplemente se acurrucó mas contra lo que estaba abrazando al mismo tiempo disfrutando las caricias que recibía que recorría toda su cabeza y pelo. Asia había tenido el día más increíble de su vida, solo de acordarse se le salió una risa a Asia la persona que la estaba acariciando también se rió con ella haciendo que Asia solo se riera mas.

Después de que Asia se comiera siete platos de ramen y Naruto diez los dos salieron de ahí, solo para dirigirse a lo que Naruto llamaba Arcade. Asia estaba asombrada cuando entro a la tienda de Arcade había colores por todos lados juegos que todos parecían disfrutar, con solo ver a las personas reír Asia tenía una sonrisa y se sentía muy feliz, Asia y Naruto jugaron varios juegos, primero jugaron a House Of The Dead un juego donde tenias que dispararle a un montón de zombies, Asia se asusto un poco pero rápidamente comenzó a divertirse y para sorpresa de todos Asia le daba a todos los zombies en la cabeza se paso todo el juego completo ella sola, cuando Naruto murió o mas bien su personaje Naruto seguía apoyándola y gritando cosas alentadoras, después jugaron a darle al topo los dos se divirtieron bastante pero Asia no podía evitar sentirse mal por los topos, por último y después de probar al menos cada Arcade, Naruto y Asia se subieron a un simulador, Asia quedo simplemente maravillada con la experiencia, el simulador la transporto a tantos diferentes planetas, bosques acuáticos, tormentosos y venenosos, todos y cada uno de ellos con sus animales, sus asientos se movían y vibraban además de que Asia escuchaba como sus oídos zumbaban con cada rígido de los animales mientras que su "nave" la transportaba a ella y a Naruto a un nuevo planeta.

Después se dirigieron a una pequeña feria que había venido a la cuidad, Asia y Naruto reían mientras jugaban y se daban un festín con todos los dulces que comían.

Asia quedo agotada.

Asia estaba maravillada.

Por primera vez en su vida Asia Argento tuvo un pensamiento egoísta... Ella no quería que se acabara este día, ella no quería que Naruto la dejara nunca, quería seguir explorando que mas podía ofrecer el mundo fuera de la iglesia junto con el.

Asia apretó fuertemente a Naruto, sus pequeños brazos estaban aferrados alrededor de su cintura "no quiero que termine..." Asia susurro.

"Asia-chan.. Por que te excomulgaron" Naruto pregunto lo mas suavemente posible.

Asia no sabia que responder durante unos segundos, pero después solo apretó mas fuerte a Naruto "u-use los poderes que me dio dios para sanar a un Devil" Asia ahogo un sollozo, su mente aun recuerda como todos esos sacerdotes y monjas la juzgaban la veían como si fuera alguna clase de animal que había echo algo horrible. Asia seguía sin entender.. Por que dios le dio sus poderes que podían sanar a cualquier raza si no quería que los usara.

Asia sintió como se hacía más cálido y una extraña luz color verde brillaba de la palma de Naruto justo como lo hacen sus poderes "yo también tengo una habilidad similar, bueno mi verdadera habilidad me deja sanar a la gente y a mi mismo" era uno de los tantos Perks del Mokuton.

Asia estaba en shock, había otra persona que podía sanar a las personas al igual que ella, ahora se sentía más cómoda junto a el, incluso antes de que Asia sanara a el Devil herido la gente la seguía mirando raro.

"Que tontos.. Por que te dieron ese poder para sanar a todas las razas si no quisieran que lo usaran en primer lugar para que inventarlo" Naruto dedujo que Asia tenía algún Sacred Gear que le permitía sanar a cualquiera. Naruto sabia que la iglesia era bastante severa cuando definía bueno y malo.

Asia se sintió comprendida en ese momento.

"A veces simplemente no tenemos control sobre algunas cosas" Naruto comprendía a Asia, que tu padre te selle un demonio gigante de nueve colas y luego seas el Pariah de tu aldea era uno de esos momentos "a veces tienen que pasar cosas malas para que sucedan cosas buenas... Por ejemplo yo les estoy agradecido a esas gente que te excomulgó"

Asia lo volteo a ver sorprendida por lo ultimo que acababa de decir, antes que que ella pudiera decir algo, Naruto la miro a los ojos y continuo "por que si no te hubieran excomulgado yo no hubiera conocido a tan maravillosa chica como tu, es por eso que les estoy agradecido"

El rostro de Asia se transformó en uno que apenas se aguantaba las ganas de llorar por lo que acababa de decir Naruto "e-en serio? De verdad lo crees?"

"Eres una de las personas más amables que conozco, además de que eres mi amiga.. De verdad lo digo en serio"

En ese momento ambos se abrazaron, Asia no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar sin control, desde que ella nació solo quería tener un amigo, una persona que siempre estuviera ahí para ella y que compartiera las cosas cosas buenas y las cosas tristes con ella.

Naruto abrazo fuertemente a Asia mientras que al mismo tiempo enviaba una mirada llena de instinto asesino hacia el bosque donde el sabia que los estaban observando.

Raynare al sentir el instinto asesino prefirió hacer caso al claro mensaje de "lárgate" el rubio no estaba peleando a matar cuando defendió a Issei, pero parece que esta vez no seria lo mismo, era claro que si Raynare intentaba algo entonces el Devil rubio pelearía a muerte contra ella, cosa que no le convenía a Raynare, no aun.

"Escúchame Asia quiero que tengas esto" los dos se separaron un poco de su abrazo.

Asia tomo una pequeña extraña tablilla circular echa de madera con algunos símbolos en ella, el tablilla tenía un pequeño collar que la atravesaba, estaba claramente para ser usada en el cuello.

"Si llegaras a estar en problemas alguna vez tira esta tablilla al suelo y te juro que donde quieras que estés yo apareceré para ayudarte.. Prométeme que lo harás Asia por favor" Naruto tenía un muy mal presentimiento, Grigori era conocido por estar obsesionado con los Sacred Gear.

Asia se puso la tablilla en el cuello y asintió felizmente mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Horas después cuando los dos por fin tomaron caminos separados, Asia sintió que su corazón se partía a pedazos, era incluso peor que cuando la excomulgaron poco a poco el dolor de la excomulgacion fue remplazado por un dolor por Naruto, ella quería estar junto a el no importaba que.

XXXX

Rinko Iori era una mujer en su mediados treinta de pelo color largo azul fuerte amarrado en una sola coleta que dejaba caer en su espalda, tenía grandes pechos y un cuerpo en forma de pera, llevaba puesto un suéter color amarillo, unos jeans y unas zapatillas negras. Rinko era el sueño echo realidad de muchos hombres, ella era amable y servicial, muchos pensarían que estaría casada sin lugar a dudas, Rinko tenía el porte perfecto para ser una ama de casa, y si Rinko Iori estuvo casada, ella se había divorciado de su marido hace años ambos querían tener hijos pero al final no pudieron tener, después de varios reclamos y enojos de parte de su ex marido al final el se decidió ir.. Parece que esos votos de en las buenas y en las malas quedaron nulos en alguna parte, lo único que Rinko sabia de su ex marido es que vivía en alguna parte del extranjero y que aun no tenía hijos.

Rinko era una mujer sola. Ella tenía una rutina de ir a trabajar a la tienda donde trabajaba y regresar en la noche cenar y dormir, muchos pensaban que Rinko le gustaba su soledad al final y al cabo ella tenía hobbies raros.. Pero eso no era cierto Rinko odiaba estar sola, derecho Rinko hubiera entrado en una profunda depresión de no haber tenido un extraño encuentro con un extraño ser translucido.

Cierto día Rinko venia de regreso de su trabajo, ella tenía que pasar bajo un puente para regresar a su departamento, a Rinko siempre le daban escalofríos pasar por este lugar, pero lo que Rinko vio ese día fue bastante extraño.. Bajo el puente en vuelto en oscuridad había un ser traslucido de color negro que tenía una mascara con una espiral en su frente y algunos rombos adornando sus ojos. El ser la miraba intensamente, si había algo que a Rinko le aterraba esos serían los fantasmas como Rinko vivía sola ella se aseguraba de tener al menos todas las luces prendidas excepto por la de su cuarto.. Claro dejaba la puerta abierta de su cuarto para que toda la luz entrara. Pero a Rinko no le dio miedo este ser traslucido derecho se veía lindo, así que Rinko siguió avanzando como si nada.

"Hola!" Rinko no pudo evitar saludarlo cuando estuvo junto a el. El ser movió su cabeza hacia un lado como lo haría un cachorrito que no entendía una orden, Rinko soltó un gritito al ver lo lindo que parecía, el ser traslucido pareció que sacaba algo de su bolsillo? Bolsillo o no el ser saco algo, Rinko se sorprendió cuando ese algo era una pequeña tarjeta con un símbolo de espiral color naranja en ella.

"Ah... Ah..." El ser dijo mientras le ofrecía la tarjeta, Rinko claro que la tomo. Después de eso el ser uso la misma mano para moverla de un lado a otro como si se estuviera despidiendo "ah..." Y se fue caminando o flotando era difícil de saber, Rinko aunque estaba un poco triste que se fuera cuando apenas se acababan de conocer también se despidió de el con una sonrisa en su cara. Rinko miro la tarjeta por algunos segundos para después levantar sus hombros y luego guardarla en su pantalón.

A Rinko le gustaban mucho los días lluviosos le gustaba el sonido que hace la lluvia al estrellarse contra suelo, pero ese día Rinko se sentía particularmente triste de estar sola, muchas veces se sentía así.. Pero hoy ella no sabe por que pero se sentía mucho mas triste de lo normal que incluso Rinko soltó algunas lagrimas de lo triste que se sentía, al mismo tiempo Rinko se hizo una pregunta para si misma "si le vendiera mi alma al diablo... El quisiera ser mi amigo?" Rinko se preguntó inocentemente sin saber que lo que se habia preguntado o mas bien su deseo se haría realidad.

Rinko parpadeo varias veces al sentir que uno de sus bolsillos comenzaba a brillar y también comenzó a sentirse tibio, Rinko metió su pequeña mano a su bolsillo y saco la tarjeta que le había dado aquel ser tan raro que no había vuelto a ver. La tarjeta voló de la mano de Rinko aterrizando en el centro de su sala acto seguido un poderoso torbellino comenzó a formarse en su sala, era tan fuerte que Rinko tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, pero así como apareció desapareció y Rinko abrió nuevamente sus ojos, luego los abrió aun mas en shock. Frente a Rinko había un rubio, sus ojos brillaban brillante color rojo además de que tenían un patrón extraño había tres bolas o tomoes alrededor de su pupila conectados a un circulo, tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla como si fueran bigotes, era alto mas alto que ella al menos y parecía un Jugearnaut.

"Mortal..." Rinko dio un paso hacia atrás en miedo, su voz era baja hablaba despacio y era profunda "por que me has invocado a mi el señor de la tinieblas al señor que comanda legiones y legiones de demonios a mi que incluso los Seraph del cielo se postran ante mi en terror absoluto..."

"Eeek!" Rinko soltó un gritito era mas lindo que de miedo, ella no sabia que decir, no sabia que de verdad iba a invocar al señor de todo lo malo con la pregunta que se hizo ahora le tendría que dar su alma. El momento era increíblemente tenso, Rinko tenía dificultad para respirar.. Pero luego... Rinko miro como los ojos del rubio cambiaban a color azul y se volvían amables, su boca se abría y se cerraba y luego señaló con su dedo, no a Rinko si no detrás de Rinko.

"T-tienes la figura original de Gundam Wing... Kyaaaaa!" El rubio soltó un grito y corrió hacia la figura y la comenzó a examinar incluso saco unos lentes "Rias-chan va a estar tan celosa de mi"

"Hmph!" Rinko tenían una sonrisa en su rostro sus ojos cerrados y tenía ambas manos en sus caderas, si había algo de lo que Rinko se sentía orgullosa era de su colección de Mechas que tenía por todo su departamento, nada le gustaba mas Rinko que alguien apreciara su colección al final y al cabo por eso trabaja en una tienda de figuras a escala.

"Donde la conseguiste! Son bastante raras! O por cierto" el rubio se acercó a ella me llamo Naruto!" Se lo dijo con una sonrisa que radiaba como el sol.

Rinko contesto con la misma sonrisa "Rinko Iori!"

"Rinko-chan!" Los dos se rieron en ese momento.

Después de eso Naruto le contó quien era y que era realmente, le dijo que eso del señor de la tinieblas solo era una broma "caíste totalmente Rinko-chan jajaja!" Rinko también se rió con el fue bastante graciosa. Naruto le hablo sobre los Devils, sobre la gran guerra, sobre las facciones, sobre como la sobrenatural era real, entre muchas cosas mas. Rinko estaba sorprendida por saber todo eso.

Rinko y el se hicieron amigos desde el primer día, desde ese entonces Rinko invocaba casi todos los días a Naruto los dos se divertían bastante, Naruto traía algún videojuego nuevo cada vez y también animes, Rinko se había ganado lo que siempre había querido y ese era a su mejor amigo.

Pero esa amistad pronto se comenzó a desarrollar en mas para Rinko, después de ya casi dos años de hacer lo mismo Rinko sabia que se había enamorado de el. Derecho muchas veces la tensión sexual entre los dos se volvía simplemente demasiado que Naruto se despedía en seguida, ella notó que muchas veces Naruto tenía su mirada sobre ella, el miraba su trasero cuando ella se daba vuelta, también la miraba fijamente a los pechos y caderas, eso era normal al fin y al cabo el era un joven sano. Rinko no había estado con un hombre en muchísimos años ella también lo veía, muchas veces incluso veía como Naruto cruzaba las piernas en un claro intento de ocultar una ereccion, la tensión sexual se volvía cada vez mas insoportable..

Así que Rinko pensó que tal vez los dos podrían estar juntos... Ella sabia que el siendo un Devil podía vivir muchos años, así que que perdía si gastaba algunos de esos años que para el iba hacer poco tiempo junto a ella... Rinko lo había decidió hacer esta noche le pediría que estuvieran juntos.

KNOCK KNOCK*

Los toquidos de la puerta sacaron a Rinko de sus pensamientos mientras que al mismo tiempo su cara se ruboriza, nadie la venia a visitar nunca, y además muchas veces cuando Naruto no aparecía en un circulo de teletrasportacion el venia corriendo a su casa y tocaba a su puerta, por alguna razón a veces los círculos no funcionaban en el.

Rinko se levanto con mas felicidad de la habitual y abrió la puerta, pero Rinko parpadeo varias veces por que el que estaba frente a ella no era Naruto si no un joven de cabello blanco, tenía ropas como de la iglesia... 'Un exorcista!' Rinko pensó en shock, Naruto también le había hablado de ellos, Rinko sabia que había dos clases de exorcistas, los que trabajan para la iglesia y los que no.. Por alguna razón la sonrisa maniaca del peli blanco frente a ella le decía que era del segundo tipo.

Un sudor corrió por la espalda de Rinko.

"Esperabas a tu amante demonio verdad jajajaja!"

Rinko no lo pensó mas, rápidamente tomo el collar de madera que le había regalado Naruto y lo arrojó al suelo justo como el le había dicho que lo hiciera si alguna vez ella estaba en problemas. El collar cayo al suelo y al mismo tiempo la espada de Freed se enterraba en el estomago de Rinko.

Rinko cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre y tratando de desesperadamente llevarse aire a sus pulmones, los ojos de Rinko que aun seguían teniendo inocencia y amabilidad se encontraron con los de Freed que sólo tenían locura detrás de ellos. Rinko vio un flash color café aparecer y después Freed fue enviado a volar de un golpe en la cara tan duro que Rinko juro poder escuchar como varios huesos se rompían y varios dientes eran escupidos.

Rinko sabia quien era.

"Naruto" fue lo que Rinko intento decir pero nada salió de su boca sus labios fueron los únicos que se movieron.

Rinko vio como los ojos azules de Naruto se concentraban solamente en ella, Rinko sonrió al verlo "hola!" Trato de decir Rinko con felicidad pero nada excepto por sangre salió de su boca, pero ella sabia que Naruto había leído sus labios.

"No! No! No! Rinko!" Rinko apenas lo alcanza a escuchar, pero podía ver como sus ojos se ponían rojos como la primera vez que lo vio, pero esta vez sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar, sus ojos que tenían los tres tomoes en ellos comenzaron a girar incontrolable hasta que Rinko vio como se formaba una espiral en cada uno de ellos, Rinko sabia que el espiral era el símbolo que usaba Naruto.

Pero eso no importaba ahora mismo. Naruto se acercó a ella y la tomo cuidadosamente por la cabeza acercándose a ella "Rinko por favor no.. Por favor no"

Rinko ya no lo escuchaba mas, ella uso todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y se acercó a él... Dandole un besito en sus labios y luego le volvió a sonreír, Rinko se regaño un poco a si misma por que le dijo su sangre en sus labios 'espero que no le sepa demasiado a metal jejeje~' lo ultimo que Rinko vio fue como en el ojos derecho de Naruto una lagrima que parecía echa de sangre corrió por su ojo y además sus ojos en espiral comenzaron a brillar mas color rojo mientras que comenzaban a girar sin control.

"Te amo" dijo Rinko pero no salió nada de su boca solo sus labios se movieron, pero Rinko estaba segura de que Naruto había leído sus labios.

XXXX

Capítulo terminado. Wohoo...

Rias no estará en el harem esta vez.

Naruto despertó su mangekyo sharingan. Su mangekyo tiene forma de espiral.

Si lo del mokuton de ashura y el rasengan con rasengan dentro me los saque de los últimos caps de Naruto jajaja

Ahora Naruto despertó su mangekyo sharingan al ver a Rinko...

Quieren que Rinko este en el harem?

Harem: Asia, Akeno, Irina Ravel y Sona

Tal vez Rinko... Rinko es un personaje de Gundam solo goglenlo Rinko Iori Gudman.. Así.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

Que lo disfruten...

Rinko abrió lentamente sus ojos, los rayos del sol se posaban en su cara, eso era raro ella nunca dejaba las cortinas abiertas de su ventana, Rinko se quitó las cobijas de su cuerpo y se puso de pie lentamente, pretendía cerrar las cortinas y regresarse a dormir pero se sentía algo mareada y le dolía la cabeza. Rinko estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió que alguien mas se movía en la cama, Rinko rápidamente quito las cobijas de ese lado de la cama y para su completo shock ahí estaba Naruto completamente desnudo, fue en ese momento que Rinko también se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba completamente desnuda. Rinko tuvo que parpadear varias veces mientras su cerebro se re iniciaba, toda su cara se comenzó a poner completamente roja.

Naruto por su parte despertó al sentir el cambio tan abrupto de temperatura, sus ojos se posaron en Rinko para después levantarse rápidamente y abrazarla contra el "Rinko! Estas bien! Te duele algo!? Quieres agua!? Comida o algo así!?" Naruto pregunto histéricamente, ayer fue uno de los peores días que el haya tenido en su vida.. Ver a Rinko en tal estado fue terrorífico "no te preocupes no voy a dejar que nada te pase nunca, voy a protegerte incluso si me cuesta la vida" Naruto la envolvió cariñosamente y comenzó a acariciar su cabello azul.

Rinko no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando "ah- a-a.. Si?" No tenía ni idea pero tampoco le molestaba para nada, por alguna razón las palabras de Naruto se enterraron profundo en su corazón... Pero después Rinko comenzó a recordar lo que paso la noche anterior. La sonrisa perturbadora de Freed, sus ojos que solo contenían locura y luego recordó como la espada le atravesaba el estomago, el inmenso dolor y luego como luchaba para no ahogarse en su propia sangre. Rinko intento no llorar pero eventualmente las lagrimas fueron demasiadas y no las pudo contener mas, intento al menos ahogar sus sollozos pero su garganta comenzó a doler y no pudo más así que Rinko comenzó a desahogarse llorando fuertemente. Naruto no podía hacer otra cosa mas que abrazarla con mas fuerza y susurrar cosas reconfortantes.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Rinko por fin se tranquilizo lo suficiente y dejo de llorar "Rinko-chan recuerdas los que sucedió verdad?" Naruto pregunto lo mas suave posible no queriendo hacer que Rinko volviera a llorar, al sentir como la cabeza de Rinko se movía de arriba a bajo lentamente en su pecho Naruto continuo "recuerdas cuando te hable de las Devil Pieces?"

Rinko parpadeo varias veces, ella recordaba una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvo con Naruto, las Devil Pieces se usan para re encarnar a otras razas en Devils, fue en ese momento que Rinko abrió sus ojos en shock, ella se apartó un poco de su abrazo no queriendo realmente cortarlo y dejar de sentir a Naruto, pero lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos, sus ojos se encontraron y Naruto asintió lentamente, Rinko sintió como las mano de Naruto pasaron lentamente por la su espalda hasta llegar a su espalda baja enviándole escalofríos a Rinko, derrepente dos alas negras como de murciélago brotaron de su espalda, mucho para el shock de Rinko.

"Rinko.. Habías perdido demasiada sangre ayer y-y yo al verte ahí no pude pensar en otra cosa..." Naruto normalmente hubiera dado a elegir a Rinko si quería ser re encarnada o no como Devil, pero Naruto no estaba pensando claro en ese momento, sus ojos ardían y su cabeza le dolía mucho.

"P-pero tu me habías dicho que solo re encarnarías a personas especiales!" Rinko ahora se sentía un poco mal, ella estaba agradecida y excitada por tener una nueva vida como Devil, además de que ser parte de la 'Nobleza? Era no?' De Naruto solo lo hacía mejor.

Naruto arrugo su rostro "yo nunca dije eso Rinko-chan debiste haberte confundido... Además de que yo no podría ser más feliz en este momento! Ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad! La pieza que use estuvo bien gastada en ti! Que tu especialmente te hayas unido a mi Nobleza solo los hace mejor! Ahora eres mía..."

Rinko abrió sus ojos y su cara se puso toda roja, por un momento ella creyó ver que los ojos de Naruto brillaban con deseo y lujuria hacia ella.

"Además... Tu tienes algo que yo no tengo... Pero eso te lo diré después, ahora tenemos que cambiarnos, tenemos que presentarte a los demás Devils de las ciudad o ellos pensaran que eres un Devil perdido y te atacaran" Naruto hablo bastante animado, el estaba bastante feliz de tener a Rinko.

Rinko también tenía una sonrisa en su cara, esto era excitante, podría ser que ella comenzaría a vivir aventuras!? Pero a un así la mente de Rinko no podía más que preguntarse a si misma si podía dar la talla de lo que sería su nueva vida.. Ella no tenía uno de esos Sacred Gears, o tenía alguna habilidad especial o era muy fuerte o tenía algún talento escondido.

Naruto que parece que percibió su conflicto hablo "escucha Rinko-chan cualquier persona de cualquier raza se puede hacer fuerte... Si lo que tu quieres es hacerte fuerte entonces no solamente yo pero todos nosotros te ayudaremos a hacerte fuerte! No te preocupes por eso!"

Al escuchar eso el corazón de Rinko se tranquilizo bastante... Se levanto de la cama un poco triste de que se separó de Naruto, pero aún así sabia que su vida no había hecho más que comenzar.

XXXX

Ahora mismo en el club de investigación de lo paranormal por suerte tonta o otra razón todos los miembros del club estaban reunidos y otra vez Rias y Sona jugaban una partida de ajedrez tal vez demasiado competitiva por su propio bien.

"No llegó aquí dices?" Ravel pregunto con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

"Hmm.. Dijo que iba a comprar un videojuego nuevo... Pero no regreso..." Koneko no pudo dormir muy bien en la cama del club en la noche por que normalmente ella y Naruto dormían juntos, Koneko no recuerda una noche en que no hayan dormido juntos desde todo fiasco con su hermana.

"Tal vez simplemente sigue con algún invocador? Sona dijo ella estaba mas relajada que Ravel, ella sabia que Naruto era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo.

"Fufufu eso suena más creíble, cual era el nombre de su invocadora favorita... Rinko-chan o algo así la llama el, no? Tal vez simplemente paso toda la noche con ella abrazados y todo eso" Akeno miro con una risa apenas contenida las expresiones molestas de Ravel, Sona y Koneko.

Un flash color café apareció en medio de la habitación, inmediatamente apareció Naruto, pero no solamente estaba Naruto, apareció justo alado de el una mujer que le llegaba a los hombros a Naruto con cuerpo en forma de pera y de pelo color azul. Lo mas extraño de todo es que Naruto y ella estaban agarrados de la mano.

"Hey! Adivinen quien se unió a mi Nobleza!" Naruto dijo felizmente mientras levantaba la mano de Rinko felizmente.

A Sona se le resbalaron los lentes, los cabellos de taladro de Ravel giraban descontroladamente, las manos de Koneko estaban apretando tan fuerte el sillón donde estaba sentada que Cracks* se comenzaron a escuchar, Akeno estaba en su modo "fufufu" pero dentro de su cabeza había un tumulto, Issei grito "una Milf!"

Rinko tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras los veía, en su opinión eran un grupo bastante interesante.

"Se unió a tu nobleza?" Rias pregunto, preguntándose qué clase de Sacred Gear podía tener Rinko, no parecía eludir poder como Issei así que tal vez su Sacred Gear era del tipo de soporte.

"Así es Rinko-chan se unió a mi nobleza!" Rinko se puso un poco ruborizada, hay fue el momento en que las demás entendieron que había otra chica por la que tendrían que competir.. Además parece que ya les tenía ventaja, si habían los dos pasado la noche juntos.

"N-Naruto donde estuviste ayer idiota pervertido!" Ravel pregunto fuego estaba saliendo de todo su cuerpo.

"Uhh.. Bueno estaba ayer con Rinko-chan por supuesto, incluso tuve que quedarme en su cama! Dormimos juntos desnudos como lo hace Rias" Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados mientras asentía sabiamente. Rinko sentía que se iba a desmayar todavía no estaba segura si Naruto se había aprovechado de ella de alguna manera no que le moleste pero le hubiera estado estar despierta... "Ayer fue una noche de locos y peligrosa derec- ghuu!" A Naruto se le salieron los ojos de su cabeza y el aire también cuando Koneko se lanzó contra el y le dio un golpe en el estomago

Ravel tenía una aura peligrosa alrededor de todo su cuerpo, Sona levanto sus lentes era imposible ver sus ojos ya que la luz se reflejaba en ellos, cruzo sus piernas y tomo el tablero de ajedrez lista para rompérselo en la cabeza a alguien, Akeno reía peligrosamente dulce. Rias suspiro tendría que volver a conseguir un nuevo tablero de ajedrez.

"Espera Koneko!" Naruto sostuvo el puño de Koneko que iba directamente hacia su nariz "no le hice nada! Ayer Rinko-chan fue atacada por un exorcista desertor!" Naruto dijo lo mas rápido posible "tuve que usar una de mis piezas para salvarla..."

Koneko se detuvo y miro hacia Rinko que estaba temblando un poco, las demás también se detuvieron y la miraron con expresiones de compresión.

"Ya veo..." Koneko se acercó a Rinko y tomo su mano temblorosa, Rinko la miro sorprendida "bienvenida a nuestra familia... Rin-chan" al escuchar a Koneko los labios de Rinko temblaron y luego abrazo a Koneko con todas sus fuerzas, Koneko también le regreso el abrazo parece que ambas pasaron por experiencias similares.

Naruto tenía una sonrisa en su cara "Rinko ella es Koneko la torre de nuestra nobleza!" Naruto dijo felizmente "escucha Rinko-chan ahora tu, yo y Koneko somos familia eso quiere decir que nos cuidamos las espaldas mutuamente, el lema de nuestra nobleza es "si yo no puedo hacer algo entonces pido ayuda!""

"Desde cuando ese es tu lema..." Rias pregunto con una gota de sudor cayendo de su nuca.

Rinko asintió felizmente aun abrazando a Koneko, luego comenzó a acariciarla y para su sorpresa Koneko comenzó a ronronear.

"Por cierto..." La actitud de Naruto dio un giro completo, Akeno lo miro con ojos afilados, Sona también se puso rígida como flecha y Ravel lo miraba intensamente, Issei trago saliva al sentir el cambio de aire y Kiba dejo de afilar su espada, Rias levanto ambas cejas, Koneko y Rinko dejaron de abrazarse para escuchar a su Rey. había pocas cosas que ponían a Naruto en ese estado "me contacte con Lucifer-sama... Tengo órdenes de destruir la iglesia abandonada y apresar a los Ángeles caídos y exorcistas renegados, parece que desertaron de Grigori y el gobernador en jefe los quiere de regreso"

"Ravel, Sona!" Naruto grito, ambas mujeres se pusieron un poco tensas al escuchar su nombre "trabajen juntas para en un plan para sitiar esa iglesia" ambas asintieron ya planeando la mejor manera de combatir contra los Ángeles caídos y exorcistas renegados.

"Rinko!" Rinko también se puso en firmes al escuchar su nombre "esta va hacer la mejor oportunidad para introducirte al mundo sobre natural y sus peleas, tú estarás junto a mi todo el tiempo" Rinko estaba nerviosa y también excitada "Koneko tu actuaras como segundo guardaespaldas, protege a Rinko" Koneko dijo un "hm" haciendo que Naruto recordara a los uchiha.

"Rias y Keno-chan" Akeno levanto una ceja, normalmente Naruto solo le hablaba con ese apodo cuando se ponía todos meloso y quería pedirle algo "esta misión se trata de captura... No podemos asesinar a nadie, capturamos a los Ángeles y exorcistas y después se los entregamos a un enviado de Grigori, el gobernador general quiere vivos a esos Ángeles caídos..." Inmediatamente Akeno comprendió por que Naruto le hablo con un tono meloso.

"Por cierto Naruto.. Que clase de Sacred Gear o habilidad tiene Rinko-san" Rias le pregunto.

Naruto le envió una mirada fría a Rias "ten cuidado Rinko-chan" Naruto hablo con toda seriedad "a Rias le gusta el yuri y parece que solo te ve como un pedazo fresco de carne... Creas o no siempre fue bastante marimacha"

Rias y Rinko ambas se ruborizaron "b-bueno" Rinko miro nerviosamente a Rias "s-siempre quise probar algo nuevo!" Rinko le dio una perfecta reverencia a Rias "por favor trátame bien soy nueva!" Rias se ruborizó aun mas.

"Tehehehe!" Naruto y Issei tenían unas sonrisas pervertidas en sus bocas y salivaban "tijeras..." Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Al escuchar tijeras, todas las mujeres presentes se ruborizaron demasiado.

"Pero ya enserio... Rinko tiene algo muy importante y demasiado increíble para ser verdad" Naruto se sobaba su cabeza por que Sona le había aventado el tablero de ajedrez y Ravel lo había incendiado cuando estaba en el aire, Issei estaba en el suelo con un trasero humeante cortesía de Un rayo de Akeno "Rinko tiene un apartamento que ocuparemos como base secreta de nuestra dignidad..."

Con base secreta Naruto quería decir que el y Koneko vivirían allí. Naruto tenía lagrimas en los ojos por fin tendría una cama "propia" ya no tendría que dormir en el cuarto con cama del club... Koneko estaba igual de feliz por fin tendrían cocina y un refrigerador con montones y montones de comida.

Rinko sentía que todos sus sueños y esperanzas la dejaban... Mientras que poco a poco su mundo se comenzó a poner color blanco...

XXXX

Asia grito de dolor, mientras Raynare reía como demente 'pronto' pensó Raynare... Pronto ella regresaría a Grigori mas fuerte que nunca, Azazel y Shemhazai estarían muy complacidos de que consiguió el Sacred Gear Twilight Heal. Ahora mismo Asia estaba amarrada a una cruz mientras que su Sacred Gear era extraído de ella. Cuando un Sacred Gear es extraído de una persona esta muere.

Distribuidos a lo largo de la iglesia estaban los subordinados de Raynare, Mittelt, Donasheek y Kalawander, Riéndose de Asia en este momento y pensando que ellos también serían alabados cuando regresarán a Grigori.

Asia... Asia solo podía recordar la miradas que le dieron los sacerdotes y monjas cuando se enteraron de que había sanado a un Devil, Asia recuerda que incluso algunos se rieron de ella... Su mente comenzó a darle imágenes de sus momentos mas felices, extrañamente ninguno era de cuando estaba en la iglesia, si no cuando estaba con un Devil de pelo rubio y sonrisa burlona. Asia recordaba su primer tazón de Ramen seguido de varios mas, su tiempo en el Arcade, Asia quería seguir jugando videojuegos, ella recuerda que Naruto le comenzó a contar de muchos mas de ellos y de como la llevaría a jugar a donde él vivía, también recordó cuando viajo en una nave espacial y visito muchos planetas, le gustaría volver a subirse en una nave. Recordó toda la comida y juegos que probó en la feria que había en la ciudad, ella quería volverse a subir a todos esos juegos... Y finalmente Asia recordó ese momento cuando estaba cansada como durmió en el regazo de Naruto mientras que el acariciaba su cabeza y pelo, Asia quería volver a sentir esa cálida mano en su cabeza otra vez, Asia también recordó el collar de madera que Naruto le había regalado...!

"Por favor hacia si alguna vez te encuentras en peligro usa esto y yo estaría ahí no importa donde sea!" La mente de Asia hizo un enorme esfuerzo y recodo esas palabras.

"...ya no mas..." Dijo Asia susurrando, pero los presentes pudieron escuchar perfectamente.

"Que.." Preguntó Raynare con las cejas arriba tal vez estaba escuchando los últimos momentos de vida de una chica que estaba apunto de morir. Raynare abrió sus ojos en shock cuando Asia en un titánico esfuerzo y demostración de fuerza soltó su mano derecha de la amarraduras de la cruz.

"D-dije... Que ya no mas!" Asia grito mientras se arrancaba el collar de madera de su cuello y lo soltaba a el suelo.

En un segundo demasiado tarde el cerebro de Raynare asocio la madera con un Devil rubio, los ojos de Raynare seguían el objeto de madera mientras que al mismo tiempo se lanzo inconscientemente para intentar tomarlo.

"Naruto!" Asia soltó un último grito desgarrador.

Un flash color café apareció.

Raynare que se había lanzado para tomar el objeto de madera, se estrelló contra algo o mas bien su rostro se estrelló contra un bulto, ella creyó escuchar un "hyannnmd"

"Koneko!" Naruto grito apresuradamente

Koneko se lanzó hacia la cruz donde estaba Asia y de una patada la rompió, antes de que cayera al suelo Koneko la tomo. Ella le lanzó una mirada a Rinko y esta corrió hacia Asia y comenzó a desamarrar sus ataduras.

Raynare aun estaba un poco confundida, que era el bulto en su cara, su manos comenzaron a tocar lo que parecían un par de pilares hasta que siguieron subiendo y parecieron tocar un par de almohadas, Raynare apretó esas almohadas y el "hyannnmd" se escucho otra vez. Por fin Raynare levantó su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos color azul y unas mejillas rojas.

"Nare-chan eres tan pervertida... Primero deberíamos salir y conocernos mejor, bueno no me molesta..."

Raynare por fin se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaba, su rostro estaba pegado a sus genitales y su manos estaban apretando a sus glúteos, rápidamente Raynare sacó sus alas negras "te vez increíblemente sexy en este momento sabes?" Raynare se ruborizó pero al mismo tiempo uso sus alas para volar varios metros.

"Awwww de verdad... Pero si me gustaba donde estabas Nare-chan, cuando me viste a los ojos realmente me excite y cuando sacaste tus alas..." Naruto hablo en una voz baja y seria que le envió cosquillas a Raynare "si estuviéramos solo te hubiera tomado en ese momento" los ojos de Naruto brillaron.

"C-cállate" Raynare grito mientras creaba dos lanzas de luz.

"P-pero Oneesama! A-aun soy virgen" Raynare se ruborizó aun mas "tu podrías quitarme esa enfermedad"

Los ojos de Raynare comenzaron a dar vueltas, Koneko tenía un muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza y Rinko comenzó a expulsar humo de sus orificios, incluso Asia tenía sus mejillas rosas.

Raynare arrojó una de las lanzas de luz, Naruto la esquivo sin mucha dificultad "parece que no podes hacer el amor si no la guerra" Naruto suspiro.

Sabiendo que el juego había terminado Raynare sonrió malvadamente "ja! Somos cuatro cotr-" Raynare no pudo terminar por que la puertas se abrieron de golpe, de ellas apareció un Freed cubierto de vendas por toda su cabeza, Raynare estaba molesta por que la interrumpió pero sus sonrisa regreso rápidamente "cinco contra uno..."

"Tu!" Dijo Freed con rabia en su voz, parece que dios le dio otra oportunidad para acabar con el Devil que le rompió los dientes.

"Sorpresa soy yo" Naruto cruzo sus dedos en un sello para hacer clones de sombra "Mokuton Moku Bunshin!" (Liberación de madera Clones de madera!) todos miraron en shock como varios pedazos de madera brotaban del suelo solo para después tomar la forma de Naruto y su color, en total eran veinticinco, los clones saltaron y cinco de ellos aparecieron por cada uno de ellos.

Cinco rodearon a Donasheek, el invoco dos lanzas de luz pero al ser el mas inteligente del grupo sabia que no tenía oportunidad de ganar.

Cinco rodearon a Milletl que dio un paso a tras en terror puro.

Cinco rodearon a Kalawander que miraba a sus oponentes desafiante, pero un sudor frío recorría su espalda.

Cinco rodearon a Freed, el saco su espada y arma, sus ojos reflejaban locura y miedo.

Cinco rodearon a Raynare ella trago saliva ruidosamente.

"Ja! Ahora somos uhhhu.. Uhh.." Naruto intento contar con sus dedos pero se dio por vencido rápidamente "somos muchos contra varios!"

...

Rinko miro en shock como Raynare caía al suelo como si fuera un avión en picada, Raynare cayó al suelo creando un cráter inmediatamente cinco clones la rodearon, uno de ellos tenía una lanza enterada en su hombro, el único daño que Raynare había logrado hacer.

Una ventana se escucho romper, la mirada de Rinko se dirigió al sonido y alcanzó a ver como Donasheek salía por la ventana seguido de cinco clones, Rinko sabia que no llegaría lejos, si los clones no lo alcanzaban los demás tenían rodeada la iglesia.

"Arghhhh!" Rinko vio a su asesino Freed pegado a la pared con una estaca de madera clavada en su hombro que salía por el otro lado también.

Kalawander estaba recargada ala pared, aun veía a sus oponentes desafiante pero ya no se podía mover.

Milletl gritaba mientras intenta salir de varias columnas de madera que salían del suelo y la tenían atrapada.

Ahora mismo Naruto, Koneko y Rinko estaban de rodillas frente a Asia.

"No puedo hacer nada Asia... Llegamos demasiado tarde" dijo Naruto sus manos brillaban color verde y tocaban el cuerpo de Asia.

Koneko cerró sus ojos lentamente y Rinko ahogo un grito llevándose la mano a su boca.

Asia aun así estaba feliz... Al menos se iría con personas que genuinamente se preocupaban por ella.

"Asia.. Quieres vivir? Ser parte de nuestra familia? Compartir una habitación? en un departamento? Dormir en una cama que relincha? Compartir con nosotros los momentos felices y divertidos?" Naruto pregunto enseñándole la pieza de alfil.

Asia no entendía nada... Pero si ella quería vivir y estar junto a el. "Hmm~" dijo Asia su cara alcanzó formar una sonrisa.

Naruto no se lo pensó mas y activo la pieza de alfil, la pieza entro en Asia con un circulo mágico en forma de espiral.

Asia tomo una gran bocanada de aire y finalmente comenzó a respirar normal.

"Bienvenida a la familia Asia-chan" Naruto dijo feliz y con una sonrisa.

"Asia-chan" Koneko tenía una muy ligera sonrisa llena de felicidad.

"Asia-chan vamos a llevarnos bien" Rinko sonrió felizmente.

Los ojos de Asia se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, no de tristeza si no de absoluta felicidad. Su visión pronto se comenzó a oscurecer y finalmente Asia se quedo dormida viendo las caras sonrientes de su nueva familia que estaría con ella no importaba que.

Naruto suspiro felizmente, le asintió a Koneko, ella tomo a Asia entre sus brazos sin ninguna dificultad "vámonos a casa... Estoy cansado" Los clones de Naruto amarraron a sus prisioneros y los llevaron hasta la entrada "hoy será la primera vez que dormiremos en nuestra ultra base secreta jajaja!"

Rinko estaba feliz, hoy dormiría con las luces pagadas... Ella no sabia que Naruto y Koneko eran igual de cobardes que ella cuando se trataba de fantasmas.

"Por cierto Rinko le encargue a Ravel y Rías que te trajeran algunos grimorios de magia, vas a prender a hacer magia"

Naruto le dijo mientras salían de la iglesia... Su familia se hacía más grande poco a poco.

XXXX

espero que les haya gustado

Naruto no es débil... Para nada, pero imagínate que empiece a hacer Shinra tensei cada diez segundos y acabara con todos sus oponentes así... Dejaría de ser interesante, solo trato de darle más emoción para que tu como lector lo puedas disfrutar.

Si me estoy basando en el sol para hacer este fic lol

Son normales como las de Rias, no le veo el caso de que sean diferentes. Por ahora claro.

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Por qué? Exactamente lo mismo que paso con la historia del el sol de diez colas.. Un harem demasiado grande... Trate y trate de que se me ocurriera como continuar con esta historia, pero no se me ocurre nada...**


End file.
